Open to a New Light
by LostFairy24
Summary: This is a story about Rose, a Gerudo who doesn't fit in. Don't get me wrong, she is fine, but she longs for more in her life than what she has. She is trapped in a Gerudo's life. Will she make it out? BLOOPERS!! BLOOPERS!
1. Meeting with Rose

*This is about a dream I had a while ago. It's kinda weird and if you like new characters then go ahead and read, because there's a new one which is the main character in the fic. Imagine being shut off from the world for a very long time, not seeing anyone but the people you've grown up with. Scary huh? It's more a serious fic that I've written. (The other is Forcing Love:The Gameshow, sorry to publisize this thing, but I want it to be noticed....) Anyway, if you like serious romance with a little *Shrinks finger* humor then read on my homies! (Sorry, that was lame. Also, I wrote this alone, not with anyone else.)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda: Ocarina of Time or any other Zelda games. Nintendo does. I, of course, wish I did cause then I'd have soooo much money it isn't funny! OK, basicly I own nothing except this fic, not Zelda, fic, get it? Good!  
  
~~~~~~~~Open to a New Light~~~~~~~~  
  
I wake up to the early light of the Gerudo Valley sun, just barly showing over the horizon. It's another day of fighting stances, arguing with Nabooru, working like a slave in my own home, and wondering.... Who am I you ask? You mean you haven't heard of me? Well I guess that's OK because I haven't been outside Gerudo Valley Gate all my life, well, kinda. Trapped you could say. Why am I trapped? Jeesh you ask a lot of questions, just a sec, I have to get dressed, then I'll be right with you.  
  
First question, I am Rose. Simple name I know, but it suits me just fine thank you very much. My mother gave it to me before she handed me over the the Gerudo's. No, I'm not a Gerudo. I wasn't born here, and don't feel I belong either. I've lived here 16 years, since I was a baby. Second question, the trapped one. I'm one of the most respected Gerudo's here. Nabooru keeps a tight leash on me. Can you believe I haven't seen a man except Ganondorf all my life? It's true. Nabooru said I shouldn't have to worry about men, because they're all worthless. I must stay in my room when Link, Hero of Time comes. I'm not allowed to leave until he does the same. It's terrible. I have been outside the Gerudo Gates before, but the guards caught me and brought me back. I was punished badly then. My mother? She was.....I really don't know. All I know about her is that she wasn't going to take care of me, and was a friend of Nabooru's so....here I am! Uh, I just got called, I have to go on guard duty today. I'll see you later!  
  
*We see Rose leave the Fortress and head towards the desert. She moves swiftly and makes it to the temple no problem. She enters the temple where she has gaurd duty. We close in on Nabooru talking to Rose, just as she enters*  
  
Nabooru: How are you Rose? You guard here today. After noon, you will report the the gate to guard there for the rest of the afternoon, understand?  
  
Rose: Yes Nabooru, I understand.  
  
*Nabooru leaves to go to wherever, and Rose paces back and forth alone*  
  
Oh hello there! Sorry to keep you waiting, I'll be here awhile if you want to talk a little more. I have a plan, do you want in on it? OK, I'm planning on escaping again, only I won't get caught. See, there is a big dinner tonight and everyone is going. I can slip through the shadows of the night and get through the gate. Then I'll be free and might even see a man! A real one, not a green one like Ganondorf. Oh course, they could all look like that.....ewwwww. Anyway, I'd only have till morning the next day to be free. Then I have to return not to be caught. You know I've never understood why Nabooru didn't want me around a man, she is around them all the time and seems fine. It must be something to do with me, and only me. I'm outcasted by the others, since I am not a real Gerudo, flesh and blood. I fight well though, so they look up to me for strength. It would be nice to have a true friend though, not just admirers... Well, I have to get back to work, come visit me later if you want, I have all day.  
  
*We close out for awhile. Rose is standing at the gate in the late afternoon. No guards are around becasue Nabooru trusts her to make good judgements when strangers come near.*  
  
Welcome back to my world. Every time I'm here nobody shows up! I keep hoping Link will show up. He, at least I've heard, is supposed to be a decent looking man, fit for any Gerudo. I suppose I dream to often. I can't help it when my reality sucks. About my plan, it will take action soon, trust me. Ssshhhh, I hear galloping. ..................... It looks like someone riding on a horse of some kind. I can make out a green tunic and hat, that's about it. Wait, It isn't a girl, it's actually a man! Oh praise the goddesses, they have smiled on me today! He looks like a stong man, it must be Link. Such a wonderous creature, not like Ganondorf, who is pure evil. This man has something about him....something good. He is closer now, I have to stop talking.   
  
Rose: Hault! M-may I s-see y-your pass?  
  
Link: Sure, hey you look new, I haven't seen you around here before...  
  
Rose: I-I'm not new h-here. *Regains herself* I've been here a while.  
  
Link: Really? Well, I must just not remember you. Here is my pass.  
  
Rose: I haven't seen you either, you can go now.  
  
*There is a pause and Link enters the gate, Rose almost collapses on herself trying to contain her emotions*  
  
I was so nervous, and it showed. Not a good Gerudo behavier, I have brought shame to my name. Link, he was like nothing else. His eyes were so deep and caring. I could stare at them forever. He looked so strong, but his skin was white, not tanned like mine or anyone else's. He must not be in the sun as long as us. Nabooru will kill me if she finds out I saw him, so this must be kept secret, OK? I wonder if all men are like him. All built well with deep eyes...It can't be, because Ganondorf is built, but his eyes are a terrible redish color, and always look angry. It's almost celebration time, I have to get ready, see you tonight at the gate, Okay?  
  
*Rose walks off shaking. It must be so exciting and scary to see a real man for the first time. We enter a small room where all the Gerudo are dancing and eating, Rose is there, and she is speaking to Nabooru. It is a really lively party, the decorations of bright yellow, red, and orange. It is supposed to resemble fire.*  
  
Nabooru: Are you sure you want to leave already? Can't you stay a little longer?  
  
Rose: I really *Cough* don't feel good your Highness, if it's alright I would just like to go to my room...  
  
Nabooru: *Sigh* You were fine all day, but, get your rest because you'll be needed early tomarrow for duties.  
  
Rose: Thank you your highness.  
  
*Rose walks out of the Fortress supposidly heading to her room. She takes a turn and is in the valley, now colored dark purple and black, for night has fallen.*  
  
You must be quiet now, I have to use my concentration. I'm going to jump the fence. Yes, I know it's like six feet high, that's why I need concentration! *Runs and fails, running into the gate* Owwwww, that pains me so bad! Ok, I'm going to try agian. my determination is great to see the outside world... *Tries and makes it, falling as she lands* I'm not the most elegant Gerudo on her feet..... I have to go, I'm free! Where am I going? I don't know, but it feels so good to be beyond the gate. I suppose I'll go meet some people. Yes I know it's the middle of the night! There still has to be some people, remember, some don't ever sleep, like Link. Nabooru told me he just keeps going and going and going.... Well, I'm off to a new land, or old land, either way. You can come if you want, just don't tell, or there will be trouble for the both of us!  
  
*Rose runs out of the valley, leaving dust behind. This is the end of the first chapter. First, where will she go? Will she meet her soon-to-be friends, or will she find disaster? Will she find men, or dark houses? (It IS night you know!) Next time we'll find out.....*  
  
~~~~~~~~Open to a New Light~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~Hiya, liked it? I want to hear your views on it. Should I write another chapter or not? It gets better as the story goes, I promise. Please check out my other fic, it's more humor. Forcing Love. I want to thank myself on this one, because without me there would be no fic, so thanks! Got any ideas on where she could go and what she could do? (In one night!) Just review, flames are Ok, they warm my feet. Just not really bad ones, and I didn't plagerize, this is my dream. I can't steal dreams can I? OK, I'm done, thank you for reading this!  



	2. The Trip through the Field

*Since it was in demand I had to write a new chapter! Thanks for all the support everyone! Anyway, we left off with Rose, the main character running out of the Valley she's lived in all her life. Where will she go? Who will she meet? Will she meet ANYONE? (Once again, it IS night!) The first REAL man she's met was Link, and well, that didn't go good. Suttering isn't one to impress hero's ya know? Anyway, lets get back to the story...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, I don't own Nintendo. I think it would be cool though. Anyway, just keep in mind I don't own a lot.  
  
~~~~~~~~Open to a new Light~~~~~~~~  
  
*We arrive at Rose. She's currently standing in awe at Hyrule Field. (It's realllyyyy big, and she hasn't been out of Gerudo Valley so I'd be in awe too!) Why don't we talk to her?*  
  
Hey, I thought you stayed behind..... This field is so big, it could swallow a person up! This is all so new, first Link, then this whole new world to explore. I suppose I should start walking in this vast land, because I only have a short time. It's pitch black so I'll have to be careful not to bump into anything. I still hurt from the fence after all.  
  
*Rose begins walking in the field colored by deep blacks and purples. She arrives at a small ranch in the center of the field. The sign read "Lon Lon Ranch" *  
  
What a funny name.... I wonder if anyone would be awake here. I heard from Nabooru that this farm has the best milk in all of Hyrule. That's a pretty good boast, of course, they'd have to live up to their expectations. If it's not the best milk, then they are living off lies. When I look around I see trees, grass, running water. Trees don't grow around the valley too much, it's too dry to grow anything basicly. It's refreshing to know the whole world isn't like that, all dry and hot and dead. I think I'm going to go into the ranch now, possible to meet some new people. See you inside, friend.  
  
*Rose is now in the ranch's fences. She meanders around finding a sign that says nobody is awake. She is frustraigted and almost turned around, then she heard a beautiful sound coming from the pasture, she walks towards it*  
  
You heard it too didn't you? It's a beautiful voice, whoever sings this. I can just make out a girl, about my age.... she has red hair and a blue skirt on.... At last! I have found someone to talk to! Finally a person who doesn't want to fight me whenever I talk to them.... I should go talk to her.  
  
Rose: That's a great song you sing, hi I'm Rose.  
  
Malon: You look like a Gerudo, and have clothes like them too....  
  
Rose: No, I'm not really a Gerudo, not by blood anyway. What is your name?  
  
Malon: It's Malon. Thank you about the song, my mother taught it to me when I was little.  
  
Rose: My mother wasn't around when I was little.  
  
Malon: Neither was mine..... Hey why are you out in the middle of the night?   
  
Rose: Just taking a walk, it's a long story.  
  
Malon: Lance could've seen you and thought you and intruder!  
  
Rose: Who's Lance? I'm sorry for sneaking around like that, I just was curious that's all.  
  
Malon: That's OK. Lance is the helper on the farm. Ingo left a while ago, and we hired Lance to help out around the farm.  
  
Rose: Whoa, who's Ingo?  
  
Malon: Ingo was the help before Lance, he was evil for a really long time, then he snapped up and left, just like that!  
  
Rose: Sounds like an act of an insane person...  
  
Malon: Could very well be.  
  
Rose: I should be going, do you know of anywhere that could have people around at this time of the night?  
  
Malon: Um, I think Kakariko has a few people up, and some houses are open to the public.  
  
Rose: Thank you.  
  
Malon: No problem, can back sometime and we can talk more, OK?  
  
Rose: Sure, if I can find the time..... bye!  
  
*Rose leaves the young woman to her singing and begins exiting the ranch. Her head is full of thoughts so she doesn't notice the shodow behind her....*  
  
That was a nice woman, I haven't talked to people normally or without calling them "Highness", it was kind of nice. We are a lot alike, Malon and me. That Ingo sounds unstable, and I hope Lance isn't as bad as he supposidly was! Kakariko, now where is that? I should have stopped and asked for directions. Typically like me, never thinking ahead. *Sigh* I guess I'll just go back and talk to her, then head off. Hey, did you see something behind me? I thought I heard something too..... I'm lucky I brought my knife if it was needed.... I feel eyes on me.... Hush while I turn back and check it out.  
  
*Rose is at the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch. She turns back and heads towards the pasture. She looks around cautiously until something catches her eye.... Seeing it she jumps and backs away. She is confronted with a pitchfork to her throught...*  
  
Lance: Who are you?  
  
Rose: Don't hurt me, I'm Rose.  
  
Lance: *Not backing down* Your a Gerudo, why are you here bothering Malon?  
  
Rose: I was just talking to her. I'm not truely a Gerudo, I'm not a REAL one...  
  
Lance: Yeah right....   
  
Rose: It's true! I swear! I'd talk more but there seems to be a pitchfork at my throught....  
  
Lance: *Backs down and sets pitchfork aside* It's not right to sneak around at night like you do.  
  
Rose: I'm just taking a walk, I turned back to get directions to Kakariko.  
  
Lance: Taking a walk at this hour?  
  
Rose: Yes, I don't get many walks, OK?  
  
Lance: That's a little weird. But I suppose you're all right if you leave right away....  
  
Rose: I need directions.  
  
Lance: Look for a little bridge near a river, there's stairs, you can't miss it.  
  
Rose: Thank you, now I'm going to leave....  
  
Lance: Don't hurry back, I'm still gonna be here you know.  
  
Rose: I'm not scared.  
  
Lance: *Sighs* All you Gerudo women are alike.....  
  
*Rose gives him a look as she runs off. She heads outside the ranch and stops to talk*  
  
Did you see that? Another man! He was snappy though. I guess I would be too if there was a person sneaking around my house... His eyes weren't like Link's or Ganon's.... They were a pale blue that had this serious look in them. It was spellbinding to just stare at them. He was attractive from what I could have told. (It was dark and very hard to see) He looked my age. That scared me, I mean, I've never had people with pitchforks hop out a me before. What a strange world..... what strange people. I'm probably weird to them though, more so than they are to me. Walks in the middle of the night? Oh well, can't take it back now. Nabooru is going to kill me if she catches me, and I only have about 3 hours left in the night. I should hurry to Kakariko.  
  
*Rose dashes into the fiels. She stumbles on a rock, but doesn't fall. She crosses the small stone bridge and runs up the stairs to the small town on the foot of the Mountain. She enters and steps forward to a small house just at the entrance. The lights are on so she goes inside. She meets 4 carpenters and a woman who appears to have a mustache.....*  
  
Woman: I told you dinner isn't on yet!  
  
Rose: Excuse me?   
  
Woman: Nobody ever listens to me, I told you dinner isn't ready yet, it'll be ready soon!  
  
Carpenter #1: Hi, what's your name?  
  
Rose: I'm Rose, sorry to barge in like this, it's not normal for me but I-  
  
Woman: That's all right Rose, this is a house open to the public!  
  
Leader: HA! What is a Gerudo doing in town at this time?  
  
Rose: I'm not a regular Gerudo, and I'm walking trying to find people.  
  
Carpenter #2: Well you found us! What took you so long?  
  
Rose: Ummm, not like that, kinda like making friends.....  
  
Woman: Pay no attention to him, he's a foolish man.  
  
Rose: I see....  
  
Carpenter #3: He always gets like that when ladies are around...  
  
Woman: I'm a lady, and he never acts like that!  
  
Carpenter #2: You not a lady! You have a moustache!  
  
Rose: I should be going...  
  
Woman: IT IS NOT A MOUSTACHE! I HAVE NO SUCH THING!  
  
* Rose exits house and walk farther to another house, past a fleet of stairs. It's a windmill, and it looks really old. She goes inside to check it out.*  
  
That was weird. And I do think that woman had a moustache, but don't tell her. Those men weren't like the others I've seen. They were stocky and....hairy..... Well, just like women, they come in different shapes and sizes also. I'm going into the windmill now, just to see what's going on in there...  
  
Rose: Hello?  
  
Windmill Guy: GO AROUND AND AROUND! HELLO?  
  
Rose: What's going around and around?  
  
Windmill Guy: THE WINDMILL OF COURSE! AROUND AND AROUND.....  
  
Rose: Oh, Ok..... What's that song your playing?  
  
Windmill Guy: STORM SONG, MAKING RAIN! GO AROUND!  
  
Rose: Nice melody...  
  
Windmill Guy: THANKS! YOUR NICE! AROUND AND AROUND!  
  
Rose: Thank you, I have to take my leave, now.  
  
Windmill Guy: BYE FRIENDLY LADY!!!  
  
Rose: Bye........  
  
*Rose exits the windmill and walks back to the entrance of the town. It's almost daybreak so she has to go home again.*  
  
That man was sooo messed up it isn't funny. Well, kind of funny. I have to head back to my home, or Nabooru'll surely find out I've been gone. I hope I don't show that I'm tired, not good. I've done so much tonight! I've met Malon, my new friend and kind girl at Lon Lon Ranch. I've met Lance, the protective farm help. I've met those carpenters and the woman, who are all funny and kind. Then there's that Windmill Guy who.....um....... is crazy. I hate to see this come to an end, but I plan on sneaking out later on this week. Possibly in two or more days... depending on what is going on in the valley. I can see the orange of daybreak, I have to go now, come back later and I'll talk then. Until then, Goodbye.  
  
*Rose begins running towards the brown of the desert and we are left with this night's memories. Will she get out of Gerudo Valley again? Was she caught? What is up with Lance and his tightness? Will Malon be her friend? And does that lady really have a moustache? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter....*  
  
~~~~~~~~Open to a new Light~~~~~~~~  
  
~End of chapter two! I tried to make it long enough for the readers, but I also have to pace myself for all the upcoming chapters. Review and tell me what you think! Remember, keep writing! *Magic24* 


	3. Facing the not-so-nice Music

This is a fic on my newest and most favorite character, Rose. As we left off, she escaped to Hyrule and met Malon, Lance (Farm help!) those carpenter guys, and the windmill person. She left with little time to return to the valley, will she make it? Will she fall asleep? I apologize for my mistakes on the typing, I'm never good with keyboards. Spelling is bad too, not good at that either. But I try and it's readable so it's all good. Now, to my fic...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Zelda products. I don't own the characters except maybe Rose and Lance, and possibly any others I come up with... Just think I'm poor and don't own anything, and we'll all be happy....  
  
~~~~Open to a new Light~~~~  
  
* We close in on Rose dashing across Hyrule Field, out of breath because she's been running all night. She closes in on the musky orange of the desert. She enters Gerudo Valley and walk up to the gate, where Nabooru is waiting with enraged eyes...*  
  
Rose: Umm, Nabooru!  
  
Nabooru: Rose, where were you? You know you'll be punished for this!  
  
Rose: I am sorry my queen, I just thought that-  
  
Nabooru: You thought that the world was more interesting than your home?  
  
Rose: Well, yeah....  
  
Nabooru: *Glares* You are never to return to Hyrule unless under MY order, you clear?  
  
Rose: Yes your Highness...  
  
Nabooru: Return to your room, you'll be punished later for disobeying my rule.  
  
Rose: Yes, my queen.  
  
*Rose walks back with her head hung down. She realizes her mistake in leaving. Shame is everywhere around her now...*  
  
I messed up so bad last night. But I don't regret it at all. I met some great people and even made a few friends. Thats what I wanted. The punishment? Last time I left I got ten whips on my back. It'll probably be worse than that, you never know with Nabooru. At least I get some sleep, I'm so tired. My body and soul are worn out from all the emotional and pyhsical trama from the night. That Lance has something wrong with him, I wonder, I wonder if he loves Malon, and that's why he was protecting her... It seems right, even though I have never felt love before. Some day maybe I'll be lucky and meet a man to my standard, but until then my dreams will keep me company. I have to return to my room now, and get some sleep.  
  
*Rose walks away. About 2 hours later Nabooru enters her room. It's about 6:00 AM so it's pretty early. Rose is about to meet her punishment...*  
  
Nabooru: Hello Rose, you ready?  
  
Rose: I'm truely sorry, but you can't keep people locked up like this forever! I was about to lose my mind!  
  
Nabooru: ...... Your right.  
  
Rose: I am?   
  
Nabooru: Yes, but I just... I think of you as my daughter. I don't want you getting caught up with the nonsense of life outside the gate...  
  
Rose: I never thought you liked me like that, I just thought you wanted to deprive me of my life...  
  
Nabooru: Never would I want to do that! But you still disobeyed me, and you will still be punished.  
  
Rose: I understand.  
  
Nabooru: You must report to the kitchen for the boiling punishment...  
  
Rose: ......Yes.... my queen....  
  
*Rose exits her room and heads down the similar corridors until she reaches the hallway to the kitchen. She stops to talk before, um, her punishment.*  
  
Did you overhear again? I never thought of her liking me like that... I just really thought she hated me so much she didn't want me to live a normal life. That's why she's keeping me here, in Gerudo Valley. Yes, I have asked her if I could leave, to live the life I'd dreamed of so many times. She just refused and said I had no idea what was "Normal life"... That just angered and confused me, so that was the first night I ran away. I still have scars from that night... The boiling punishment? It's where you get steaming hot water thrown on your face, legs, arms, or stomach. Once a girl had it thrown on all of them.... I still don't know what she did. Nabooru will be coming to give the order soon. I have to go, it may look painful, but I'll be alright.  
  
*Rose walks in and stands before the boiling water in the couldren. Nabooru enters a minute later. Rose stands proudly before her queen, and excepts when she is told that it would go on her arms and legs. Nabooru lifts the scolding water in a spoon, and throws it onto Rose's arms. Rose winces and shrinks back in so much pain I can't even mention it. She has burns on her arms now, and is ready for her legs. She lifts the leg cuff and awaits the burning sensation she felt before. Nabooru agian throws the boiling liquid at Rose. Rose again winces, and lets out a little cry. After all that, Rose limps back to her room to heal. We go in to see her....*  
  
Hi again. I am in so much pain, I should have never stayed out that late. Also, I shouldn't have let out a cry. It's dishonorable and shameful. I couldn't really help it, imagine sticking your hand in boiling water and see how you would react... I'm putting on aloe at the moment, it sooths my skin. Then I have to go to guard duty at the gate again, only with an escort. (Nabooru doesn't trust me.) I hope Link comes back, I would enjoy talking to him again. Of course, Nabooru would never allow it. I'm going on 2 hours of sleep, which isn't good but at least is something. I have to leave to the gate, come with me and I'll talk more.  
  
*Rose leaves her room and exits the fortress. She runs across the hot sand to her station, and is greeted by another guard, who is there to guard her... Weird I know, but just the same...*  
  
Guard: Welcome, you are a little late...  
  
Rose: Punishment, I had to apply medicine.  
  
Guard: I never wanted to guard you, but Nabooru forced me-  
  
Rose: I don't care, I never wanted you to guard me either.  
  
Guard: Yes, well... Still....  
  
Rose: Why don't you go? I can't do anything in my condition anyway.  
  
Guard: *Gives awkward look at Rose* You aren't to be trusted.  
  
Rose: *Points at her bare arms* You can't even imagine the pain I'm in.  
  
Guard: I guess I could head into Hyruld for awhile.  
  
Rose: Do what you like, I know I can't.  
  
Guard: Ok, but I'm taking the key. If someone comes, get another guard to unlock the gate.  
  
Rose: Very well.  
  
Guard: Don't tell Nabooru either, or I'll hurt you so-  
  
Rose: I know I know, I'd be in trouble too.  
  
Guard: Hush "Fake", just keep your mouth shut!  
  
*With that the guard unlocked the gate and ran out, leaving it shut on Rose. Poor Rose stood there with the sand blowing on her wounds making them worse, and trapped to do nothing...*  
  
Huh? Hi. She called me that -name- again... I hate that name. "Fake"... It was given to me when I was small and not like the other girls. They had natural tanned skin and almond shaped golden-brown eyes. I had white skin and round, dark brown eyes. I was teased about not belonging, and beat by the others for "intruding"... It's over now, but when someone is mad at me they still call me that, only now they run away. They know I'd yell if they stayed. *Sigh* I'm used to it. At least I get some alone time. No, I'm not even going to TRY to jump the fence again, not with burns all over my body! I'll keep to my word, enough punishment for one day. ------------- I hear something. It's that familiar galloping again. It must be Link! At least I get to talk to him, he's so nice. I'll be back, don't move, I AM guarding you know...  
  
*Rose looks anxiously to the galloping horse. Instead she sees a carrage coming up, with two horses pulling it. She still has anxious eyes, but also with caution. Her face loses all that when she sees who it is...*  
  
Lance: It's you!  
  
Rose: What are you doing here?  
  
Lance: Not a real Gerudo my-  
  
Rose: I'm NOT! I told you.  
  
Lance: Yeah, and you explain this how?  
  
Rose: I'm guarding here. I do live here and work here, but I wasn't born here, I'm Hylian.  
  
Lance: Weird.  
  
Rose: Now my question.  
  
Lance:I deliver milk here, why haven't you seen me? I come every Friday!  
  
Rose: I've been shut out from the world for awhile...  
  
Lance: Obviously...  
  
Rose: Ohhh, you make me so angry!  
  
Lance: Job done.  
  
Rose: *Sigh* You need to get through?  
  
Lance: No, I came all this way for the lovely stroll with milk...  
  
Rose: Jeez, I'll be right back.  
  
Lance: Wait, where are you going?   
  
Rose: I need to get someone to open the gate.  
  
Lance: Not allowed near keys?  
  
Rose: You could say that...  
  
Lance: Just hurry, I don't have all day ya know?  
  
*Rose runs off to find a guard. She returns with one and opens the gate. The guard leaves and Lance jumps off the wagon. He is getting ready to unload his cargo, when he realizes Rose is staring at him.*  
  
Lance: What?  
  
Rose: Nothing, just keep going.  
  
Lance: Sure, I'll just let you keep staring at me...  
  
Rose: You and your sarcasm.  
  
Lance: Well...  
  
Rose: Do you need help?  
  
Lance: Sure, the faster to leave.  
  
Rose: *Walks up and takes a box.*   
  
Lance: *Noticing Rose's burns* What happened?  
  
Rose: I was punished, for leaving last night. You know, that "walk"???  
  
Lance: Oh, that seems harsh...  
  
Rose: It is. It's so bad and hurts a lot.  
  
Lance: *Hands Rose a milk jug* Drink this.  
  
Rose: Behold the power of milk...  
  
Lance: Now your doing it, just drink it.  
  
Rose:Very well, but if you poisened it...  
  
Lance: Come on! I'm not that mean.  
  
*Rose drinks the milk, and waits a second. Her wounds begin to disappear and she just stares. She is stunned from what it did, and can't speak.*  
  
Lance: See? Now help me.  
  
Rose: Um....  
  
Lance: What?  
  
Rose: Thank you.  
  
Lance: Your welcome, can you help now?  
  
Rose: Ok.  
  
*The rest of the cargo is gone and Lance rides away into the lush green land of Hyrule. Rose continues to stand guard.*  
  
That was odd. I just keep arguing with him, then he turns around and is nice to me. It took a lot to say "thank you" and he brushed it away as if it were nothing. He wanted to help me... Men and their mind games. Maybe it's only him. He's do weird. It's fascinating. I don't know why I'm so intrigued by him... There's ANOTHER horse coming up! I'm not even going to guess who this is...  
  
*Rose again awaits the visitor. She is relieved to see Link on his horse, bravely riding towards her*  
  
Link: Hello again.  
  
Rose: Hi.  
  
Link: It's odd, your here constantly now, but before you weren't even inside...  
  
Rose: Yeah, Nabooru didn't want me near men.  
  
Link: Really? That's silly, we aren't dangerous! Well, maybe some.  
  
Rose: Hehe... I-I was w-wondering if you w-were going to c-come back...  
  
Link: You stutter a lot. Is that a problem or-  
  
Rose: Oh no! I, um, usually don't talk like this.  
  
Link: Why now?  
  
Rose: Don't know, it's kinda on and off.  
  
Link: OK, yeah I'm coming back, Nabooru made me an official member.  
  
Rose: Right, she told me.   
  
Link: I just come for the challenges and...  
  
Rose: And what?  
  
Link: And the journey I'm on at the moment.  
  
Rose: Sounds exciting, I wish I could live a life like yours.  
  
Link: Hmmm, thank you.  
  
Rose: Your welcome. It's true too.  
  
Link: Maybe you could go riding sometime with me.  
  
Rose: Maybe, if Nabooru would ever let me get a life.  
  
Link: *Laughs* Please.  
  
Rose: What?  
  
Link: Nabooru loves you! Should would let you go!  
  
Rose: She what?  
  
Link: Loves you, you didn't know that?  
  
Rose: No...  
  
Link: Well, it's true.  
  
Rose: *Gazes at his deep blue eyes*   
  
Link: What?  
  
Rose: Here we go again...  
  
Link: WHAT?  
  
Rose: Nothing, just don't mind my sudden stupidity.  
  
Link: I don't think that was stupid, just weird.  
  
Rose: *Smiles* Would you like to come through?  
  
Link: Yeah, alright.  
  
Rose: Let me go get a guard.  
  
*Rose repeats the process that she just did with Lance and Link is inside*  
  
Link: Thanks, I'll see you around OK?  
  
Rose: Yeah, OK.  
  
Link: Bye!  
  
*Link rides off and Rose stands dumbfounded.*  
  
Wow. Ur, um... hi! He's so much nicer than that Lance. My time almost is over, I get to go sleep! I need rest for my aching muscles and, well, I guess my arms don't hurt that much. Thanks to Mr.Sarcasm on his high horse... Tomarrow I have to go with a group to buy horses from Lon Lon Ranch. It's exciting because Nabooru is letting me go outside. Just I need to stay with the group and not talk to anyone. That's not fun. But the outside world is what I want, what I dream about. And if she's letting me, then I still have some trust, and can't mess that up. The guard is coming back, so I need to go. I'll see you tomarrow, you can come to Lon Lon Ranch with us. Until then I'll see you.  
  
*Rose walk off with a stride. She meets up with Link and says her goodbyes. (She stutters again) And goes into her room. Five minutes and she's asleep, dreaming of her upcoming day...*  
  
~~~~Open to a new Light~~~~  
  
~Like it so far? Rose is just getting into all sorts of weird things... Have questions? Suggestions? And Konitsu, thank you for your comment, and I kept writing so there! Anyway, I love reviews. Here we go with that creepy question thing I do. AHEM! What is with Lance? (Was that already a question?) Will Rose finally meet her man? Will Nabooru find that Rose healed faster than she was supposed to? Will she care? Does Rose go riding with Link? Will she stutter again? All these and more are answered as this story trails on... Thank you for your support! Keep writing and dreaming! ~~Magic24 


	4. The Confusion of Lance...

A/N: Oh my god, I haven't written "Open to a New Light" in awhile, so I'm really sorry to all of you who are waiting for it. It's coming now! CHAPTER... *Counts on fingers* FOUR! Wohoo, my first fic that isn't really supposed to be humorous! And people like it, ain't that cool? I think it's veeery cool. Even if you don't, you know who you are! OK, here's Chapter four!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, you weird people who keep asking! I OWN ROSE and... Yeah Lance. And possibly any other characters your not familiar with. Annnyyywaayy, I don't own myself either, so there! BYE!  
  
~~~Open to a New Light~~~  
  
*It's the next day, after the punishment. Rose awakens in a red satan nightgown on her soft bed, and gets dressed in the regular Gerudo attire. She brushes her light brown hair and fixes it into a pony-tail, then leaves for breakfast. It's the usual bread with some berry juice. The Gerudo's line up at attention for Nabooru to look over. Nabooru stops and stares at Rose's arms, which are healed by the milk she drank the day before.*  
  
Nabooru: Where are your wounds Rose?  
  
Rose: Um, the farm boy gave me some milk...  
  
Nabooru: I see. Is he your friend?  
  
Rose: I don't think so, he's very snappy at me.  
  
Nabooru: Hmm. I think he likes you. He was staring at you yesterday...  
  
Rose: He was?  
  
Nabooru: Yes, only little glances though.  
  
Rose: I did't notice-  
  
Nabooru: We must leave now. To Lon Lon Ranch!  
  
* Every Gerudo lined up walks out single-file. Rose is towards the back by herself. Confusion runs through her bright eyes, and she starts to walk out of line. She is yelled at by a guard in front of her, and she is brought back to attention.*  
  
Hi, how are you? I hate the guards here, but you knew that. My complaining probably gave it away... Hey, Lance was staring at me! I was going to say I didn't notice him, but I was interrupted by Nabooru. Hmmm. Maybe that means something, maybe it doesn't. I was staring at him too. Maybe he was wondering why I was so stupid. I tend to act like that around people. It's just something I do. It's how I make friends. Not a good way I know. Well, Nabooru doesn't want me to have a horse, or go riding with Link. See? No life. None. I want a horse. I guess I can help others choose a steed... But they all hate me so there's nothing I can do now. Wow. I can find something. I wonder if Lance is there. Of course he is, he lives there! Jeesh, I need more sleep. Well, we're closing in on Lon Lon Ranch (I don't like that name) so I have to go.  
  
*The Gerudos walk in and Nabooru talks with Talon, the owner. He agrees to giving her five horses for a very nice price. Malon is talking with Lance in the field with the horses, and Epona trots towards Malon eagerly. Rose walks with Nabooru because no one else will walk with her.*  
  
I told you...nothing. Lance is busy and I can't talk to Malon because he's with her. My day is absolutly going nowhere fast. Nabooru is looking at a white-haired horse. That horse, it's very attached to Malon so it keeps running away from her. Too bad, it's a beautiful steed, one to be proud of. Nabooru won't give up until she gets to see it up close though. I'll go see if I can help.  
  
*Rose walks out to Epona and is stopped by Malon, who looks angry. Nabooru conitnues to walk close to Epona, while Rose stands back. Malon isn't happy.*  
  
Nabooru: Let me see that horse, girl.  
  
Malon: No! You can have any horse but this one, this one is mine!  
  
Nabooru: Let me see it! I might want to buy it!  
  
Malon: No! I told you. You can have another horse, just not this one.  
  
*Malon and Nabooru are arguing, while Rose stands looking at the other horses. Lance walks over to talk to her*  
  
Lance: Tell Nabooru to back off, that's Malon's horse.  
  
Rose: Nice to see you too.  
  
Lance: Sorry, hi.  
  
Rose: You can't tell Nabooru anything, she's hard-headed, like you...  
  
Lance: I'm not hard-headed, just...  
  
Rose: Fine. Tell Malon to back off, it's just a horse.  
  
Lance: You don't know how much she loves that horse...  
  
Rose: Hmmmm.  
  
Lance: She grew up with it. Since she was ten.  
  
Rose: I see. I'll go tell Nabooru to stop, but if she doesn't, it's not my fault.  
  
Lance: Thanks Rose.  
  
*Rose blushes and walks away to Nabooru, who is now yelling at Malon. She stops Nabooru and calmly talks to her.*  
  
Nabooru: I want THAT horse.  
  
Rose: My Queen, you're acting like a child. It's just a horse.  
  
Nabooru: *Calming down* You're right Rose, but it's a great horse, and I want a great horse for myself.  
  
Rose: There are others. There isn't just one great horse...  
  
Malon: She's right, listen to her!  
  
Nabooru: Very well, show me the others. But if I don't find one, then Epona is mine.  
  
Rose: Thank you my queen.  
  
*With that out of the way Rose returns to the pasture, now petting the other horses. She is in deep thought. Lance and Malon walk over to talk to her.*  
  
Lance: Thanks again, you saved her!  
  
Rose: It was nothing. She just wants to get her way alot.  
  
Malon: Yeah, but that was very nice what you did for me.  
  
Rose: As I said, it was nothing.  
  
Lance: Stop being suttle and take the praise, Rose!  
  
Rose: Excuse me?  
  
Lance: Please...  
  
Malon: Lance, calm down, she's a Gerudo, remember?  
  
Rose: Ug. I'm not a Gerudo.  
  
Lance: But you were raised like one.  
  
Malon: Hmmmm. He's right.  
  
Rose: Glad you two noticed that. I can't help it if I act like one...  
  
Lance: Yeah, I think you could. But that's me, not you.  
  
Rose: What's with you Lance? You argue with every little thing I say!  
  
Lance: What? It's an opinion. You always take things the wrong way!  
  
Malon: Stop! You two are always on each other's cases!  
  
Rose: It's the truth though!  
  
Lance: And nothing is "With" me. There's something up with you though!  
  
Malon: STOP! Lance, can you go tend to the stables now?  
  
Rose: *Laughs* Yeah, you go do that!  
  
Lance: Shut up! I'm leaving, only because Malon asked me.  
  
*Lance kisses Malon goodbye, as Rose watches him go. Malon is blushing heavily, and Rose is kind of mad. But they resume their conversation.*  
  
Malon: *Sighs* I just love it when he kisses me...  
  
Rose: You two in love?  
  
Malon: I don't know. I think so...  
  
Rose: I'm so jelous. I've never had anyone to love.  
  
Malon: Really?  
  
Rose: Yes...  
  
Malon: I'm sorry.  
  
Rose: About what?  
  
Malon: About the whole kiss thing, I'll stop.  
  
Rose: I don't mind. He's... um.... good looking so it doesn't matter.  
  
Malon: *Giggles* I know! But don't get any ideas or feelings.  
  
Rose: What? For him? He pisses me off too much for me to care about him.  
  
Malon: I can tell you like him a little.  
  
Rose: Why does everyone assume that?  
  
Malon: Because it's true! You just argue to hide that you like him as a friend!  
  
Rose: ........  
  
Malon: See? But he does it too. He likes you as a friend too.  
  
Rose: Really?  
  
Malon: Yes.  
  
*Nabooru yells at Rose to get ready to leave. Rose tells her friend good-bye, and begins walking towards he entrance. She looks sad, kind of like a cloud is over her head. They walk out of the grassy Ranch and onto the vast Hyrule Field. Rose is looking down, and is yelled at once more. She looks even more sad and walks with her head up.*  
  
Oh, hello. I'm kind of disturbed by the day. Also confused. I should try to be nicer to him, because I do like him as a friend. But I can't tell Malon that I like him more than a friend... Which is kind of odd for me. I wish we were nicer to each other. But what can I do? I feel bad now. Kind of sick too. I should go lie down. If you want to come tomarrow, I'm going to deliver a message to Zora's Domain. Only I have to go with another guard. I want trust, but I ruined that too. I'll see you tomarrow, bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: End of chapter four! That wasn't my best, I admit, but there is a lot of drama in this chapter. Spelling is horrible, brought to you by Heather. (My real name) Anyway, onto my extremly unwanted question asking! *AHEM* Why do Lance and Rose argue over nothing? Why is Malon so dang attached to that horse? Why the heck didn't Nabooru care that Rose's arms were healed? Will Rose ever confess that she has a crush on Lance? Hmmmm? WILL SHE? Oh yeah, I'm the writer, not you! Next time read to find out why I keep writing this fic, and review! REVIEW LIKE CRAZY! KEEP REVIEWING! THAT BOX IS FOR REVIEWS! Isn't that something? It's sooooo cool! I know you think it's cool! Anyway, bye bye till' next time, and should I write another chapter? ~Magic24  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Mysterious Letter...

A/N: Hi! *Waves* So I was talking with Emmy-Chan on how I am absolutly stumped on this story and where it's going, then we thought up ideas, and I've GOT IT! *Light bulb fizzles and breaks* Ummm. Can't tell ya yet, it's a surprise. But I will tell you this! There is romance coming up! OH YES THERE IS! It's very mushy and stuff. I need help with who though... So if you would like Lance to be the guy for romance, then tell me. If ya want Link-boy, tell me. If ya want a completly new guy, then tell me! In other words, TELL ME EVERYTHING! Hehehehehehehehe! (Bye the Way, Emmy-chan is in this story! She's the guard! Shhhh!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: *Sniffle* I.... I..... Do not own Zelda.... WAHHHHH! I don't own anything. Not even my mind! It's a rental from Konitsu! (Not really, but hey, you never know!) I own the Rose and Lance peoples though!  
  
~~~~Open to a New Light~~~~  
  
*We close in on Rose, hair loosly tied in a braid to her mid-back, who is standing at the Gerudo gate. She is wearing the regular Gerudo attire, purple top, puffy pants... you know. Anyway, she is standing with Nabooru and another guard. This one was different though... She had fire red hair and Emerald-Green eyes that seemed to look right into your soul. She had a smirk on her face, and also the Gerudo attire. Her name is Emmy, as we later learn.*  
  
Nabooru: You have to get this letter to Zora's Domain before sun-down. It is very important that King Zora read this alone, and it's for his eyes only. You understand?  
  
Rose: Yes your Highness...  
  
Nabooru: Good, you will be acompanied by another guard. Her name is Emmy and she's new around the valley, so don't give her any trouble.  
  
Rose: OK.   
  
*So the two guards head off into Hyrule Field late in the afternoon. It will take them 2 hours there and 2 back for the entire trip, so they packed lunches and ice-cold spring water*  
  
Emmy: So you're Rose, huh? I'm Emmy, it's nice to meet ya!  
  
Rose: Same to you too. You just joined didn't you?  
  
Emmy: Yup I did. I found it interesting that women dominate something finally...  
  
Rose: Yeah, we don't get any respect! What were you doing before this?  
  
Emmy: Oh, writing stories for people. It's a lot of fun!  
  
Rose: Cool. I've been in Gerudo Valley my entire life...  
  
Emmy: You need to explore the world, it's awesome!  
  
*The two keep walking and talking and so on. It's getting dark before they reach the entrance to Zora's Domain. Emmy is well prepared and plays a soothing melody on her ocarina. The waterfall parts and they enter into the water-palace.*  
  
Oh hi there! It's really exciting being here, it's so different! These people are strange, they look like human-fish. Maybe that's what they are... That Emmy is real cool. She's nicer to me than the other guards and seems sophisticated. Well traveled I mean. Anyway, It's killing me wondering what is in this note, but I'm not allowed to open it. I would be definitly punished for THAT one. And in case your wondering, no I haven't thought about Lance all day, so there! Except right now... I wonder where Link is. I haven't seen him in a while. But being hero must take a lot of time, so I understand. I have to go, Emmy is giving me strange looks for talking to myself. Ug....  
  
Emmy: Why were you talking to nobody?  
  
Rose: Um... I was! They were just far away, that's all.  
  
Emmy: OK then....  
  
Rose: Yeah... Shouldn't we get this letter to the King?  
  
Emmy: Oh yeah! We should do that! Well, lets go.  
  
*Rose and Emmy walk up the the King's room. It's all water, as usual, and he sits atop his thrown with Ruto, the Zora Princess. She looks worried about something, and the King is trying to calm her down.*  
  
Ruto: What am I going to do? It's been 7 years! Why isn't he back yet? I gave him the stone!  
  
King: Settle down, darling. He'll have to show up soon, then you'll marry!  
  
Ruto: I know, I know, but still... Is he gonna get it when he shows up!  
  
Emmy: Excuse me for interrupting your family crisis, but could give you this note?  
  
Rose: Yes, we are sent from Gerudo Valley to deliver this note from Nabooru, the Queen of Gerudo's  
  
King: Very well, let me have it.  
  
Rose: *Hands note to King Zora* There you go!  
  
King: *Reading* Hmmm, yes yes, hmmmm... OH!  
  
Ruto: What is it daddy? Is Link coming back?  
  
Rose: Link? You know him?  
  
Emmy: What does it say? Is it anything good?  
  
King: It seems that the Gerudo's are unhappy with me...  
  
Rose: Really? Dang, I just remembered! He had to read it alone!  
  
Emmy: Double dang! He wasn't supposed to tell us!  
  
Ruto: What did you do now?  
  
King: Let's discuss this in another room, Ruto. Thank you girls for dropping this off. Be on your way.  
  
Emmy: No problem, lets go Rose.  
  
Rose: Okay, thank you King Zora!  
  
*Rose and Emmy exit the Thrown Room and make their way down to the entrance. Rose looks worried about something, and Emmy has a concerned look on her face.*  
  
I can only talk for a little... Why would the Gerudo's be angry with the Zora's? I have to think... What did they do? Hmmm. Well, I can't ask Nabooru, because I'm not supposed to know about this. That Princess Ruto girl knows Link. I think she's in love with him. No offense to Link, but he should stay with his own species. There is something wrong with that girl. She was too whiney. I have to go, Emmy is looking at me funny again...  
  
*Rose and Emmy dash across the field to the valley, entering under darkness. They both haven't a clue about the note, but don't dare talk about it. Emmy says her good-byes, because she has training in the morning and needs sleep. Rose walk back to the gate, where she stands and looks at the stars. She is startled when someone taps her on the back.*  
  
Link: Can I join you?  
  
Rose: Wah? Oh, sure. You startled me for a second.  
  
Link: Where have you been today? I didn't see you here.  
  
Rose: I had to deliver a message to Zora's Domain.  
  
Link: *Shudders* Was SHE there?  
  
Rose: You mean your girlfriend? Oh yeah, she was there.  
  
Link: She is not my girlfriend! The only reason I told her that was to get the Spiritul Stone! Ug...  
  
Rose: She was freaking out because of you.  
  
Link: As long as I'm not there I'll be OK...  
  
Rose: Where have you been?  
  
Link: Oh, around killing monsters, that sort of thing.  
  
Rose: Pleasant.  
  
Link: I know.  
  
Rose: Well, I would love to stay, but I have to go rest. You understand right?  
  
Link: Sure, you're a Gerudo and need sleep. I understand.  
  
Rose: Kay, bye.  
  
Link: Good-bye...  
  
*Rose walks slowely towards the fortress, stopping to look back at Link. He was standing there gazing at the stars from the metal fence. His eyes were full of light and wonder. Rose gave a sigh before she walked to her room.*  
  
Isn't he something... I didn't notice you there. A lot happened today. It's all very confusing. I should get some sleep. You know I'll be here in the morning! Anyway, now that Emmy is here I don't feel so outcasted anymore. And I got to see Link, who is as charming as ever. Don't get any twisted ideas in your head that I like him! Just don't! Anyway, I have to go to bed, come by in the morning when I'm ready. See you early tomarrow!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: That was a good chapter if I do say so myself! Once again, it isn't my greatest piece of work, but it's a good story. Now about the romance. First of all, do you want it? Second, with who? Rose and a guy. So I need the guy. Ok, my question asking skills are coming in again! Will Ruto ever get over Link? Will Rose ever stop liking guys? Why in the Hyrulian Sky are the Gerudo's mad at the fish-peo- I mean Zora's? WHO'S GONNA BE THE ROMACE PERSON? WHOOOOO? Well, this is what I know. -------------- I'm thinking, don't rush me! Oh, this is what -I- know: You can buy candy for a dollar at Darien Lake! WOHOO! I know you think that's nifty! Now, here we go. That little review box down there, it's for reviews! I KNOW! IT BLEW MY MIND TOO! But it's true, alas, so why don't you use your new-found knowledge and review? ~Magic24 


	6. Nicki, the hyper guard -and- BOWSER PIN...

A/N: OH MY GOD! I'm writing again! WOW! I know everybody was wondering why the heck I haven't been writing and it's because I lost MY MIND! YES I DID! But I found it at the Burmuda Triangle and brought it back and now I'm writing again! YES I AM! So anyway, the romance isn't coming up yet... I know you're mad, but I need more peoples to tell me... So far people want Link to fall in love with Rose. Which I can understand! Hehehe! Anyway, now to this chapter, which Konitsu is starring in! OH YEAH! And she works at the castle. She's a guard! That's all for now! SO THERE!   
  
DISLAIMER: Jeez... How many times do I have to tell you? I DON'T OWN ZELDA! AHHHH! Why don't you people listen to me? If I owned Zelda, do ya think I would be writing stories about it? DO YA? Jeez....  
  
~~~Open to a New Light~~~  
  
*Here we arrive at the Fortress, where Rose walks elegantly to her post by the fence. (I know, that's like, the only place she is!) Anyway, she is standing with Emmy, and they are chatting about the plans for the day. Emmy is talking about taking a trip to the castle to pay her guard friend a visit, and asking if Rose can come along and.. well, why don't we go see?*  
  
Emmy: Please? I already asked Nabooru and she said as long as we're back by night fall, we'll be OK!  
  
Rose: I guess I could use the trip, there has been a lot of things happening lately...  
  
Emmy: Really? Great! I'll go get our horses!  
  
Rose: I'll wait here.  
  
*Emmy dashes off into the hot desert sand to the stables, where Jasper, an Arabian, and Mojo, another Arabian are kept. They are sturdy horses and very good for long travel.*  
  
Hi there! I get to go meet Emmy's friend. That's good, I like meeting new people. I'm not shy at all, which is surprising because I was as a child. I guess it's because people didn't understand me... Anyway, I get to go to Hyrule field again! I love it there, the way the sky looks, the way the trees overcast the grass... It's all very beautiful. Plus, I might get to see Link... or maybe Lance... I have to get going, Emmy is back.  
  
*They mount their horses and ride into the opening to the field. They laugh and giggle at jokes as they ride into the lush field. Something catches Rose's eye as they ride towards Lon Lon Ranch, and she stops to look more closely.*  
  
Rose: Stop, I see something.  
  
Emmy: What is it?  
  
Rose: It probably isn't anything, but I'll go check it out anyway.  
  
Emmy: I'll go with you, for back-up purposes.  
  
*Rose rides closer to a tree near the entrance, when she finds Malon's familier Bowser Pin. She carefully picks it up and examins the pin, to see anything weird about it.*  
  
Rose: It's just a pin.  
  
Emmy: It's cool looking.  
  
Rose: It's Malon's, I wonder why it's out here...  
  
Emmy: Want to detour to see Malon and ask?  
  
Rose: Sure, that sounds like a good idea.  
  
*Rose and Emmy ride into the ranch, where there is an eerie silence. Nobody is around, and the horses are in their stables. Rose gets down from her saddle, and walks into the house. There she finds Lance, who is sitting quietly reading a book.*  
  
Lance: Why if it isn't Rose?   
  
Rose: Yes, hello Lance.  
  
Lance: Hi. I haven't met your other friend...  
  
Emmy: I'm Emmy! I'm a guard at Gerudo Fortress.  
  
Lance: Nice to meet you.  
  
Rose: I was wondering why Malon's pin was outside near a tree.  
  
Lance: What one? The Bowser one?  
  
Emmy: Yeah, it was just lying there.  
  
Lance: I gave her that pin, I don't know why it was out there.  
  
Rose: I was also pondering why the ranch looked empty.  
  
Lance: Malon and Talon went to the castle to deliver milk. The horses are in the stables.  
  
Rose: I see. And you have nothing to do?  
  
Lance: Nope, that's why I'm in here.  
  
Rose: Ok. Well, we have to get going.  
  
Lance: Wait, could you find Malon and ask her why the pin was out there?  
  
Emmy: No problem.  
  
Rose: Yeah, we'll look. She probably just dropped it.  
  
Lance: Yes, that's what I think too. Bye.  
  
Rose: Bye  
  
Emmy: Bye!  
  
*Rose and Emmy exit the ranch and head towards the gate leading to the Marketplace. Rose is looking at the pin while Emmy talks about how cool her friend is.*  
  
Well, now we finally get going to the castle. Emmy says it'll be a quick visit, so I can return in time. I have to find Malon also, and give her back her pin. Lance wasn't all mean and sarcastic this time. That was refreashing from the every day Lance. Anyway, we are almost at the castle so I have to leave soon. Maybe I can get more milk, for future injuries. Well, we're getting off now, I'll see you inside!  
  
*Rose and Emmy walk up to the guard at the gate. Emmy whispers a password and they enter the giant castle grounds. Emmy quickly switches to a sprint as she sees her friend, who is standing near the entrance to the castle. Rose runs too, eagerly wanting to meet Emmy's friend. They approach a light brown-haired woman about the same height as Emmy. She has sky blue eyes and a big grin. Rose can tell she must be a lot of fun.*  
  
Nicki: AHHH! Emmy! I've missed you soo much! Who is your friend here?  
  
Emmy: AHHH! Twin! I'm sorry, this is Rose, another Gerudo.  
  
Rose: Nice to meet you.  
  
Nicki: Same here. Man, it's hot working in this armor all day! You'd think we get a brake but nooooo!  
  
Emmy: *Laughs* Poor Nicki! I told you to join the Gerudo's like me!  
  
Nicki: And wear those pants! I'll pass! Plus, I get a sword! They're cool!  
  
Rose: Yes, but we get a sythe! They're much cooler!  
  
Nicki: Yeah? Well I get to blow wistles at people!   
  
Emmy: So do we!  
  
Nicki: Oh yeah? Well.... I get to know the Princess! HA!  
  
Rose: I know Nabooru!  
  
Nicki: Do I care? Look! Look at me! Do I care?  
  
Emmy: Ohh, why don't we all calm down?  
  
Rose: Good idea. So... I didn't know women could be guards at the castle too!  
  
Nicki: Yes, I have paved the way! It's a nifty job!  
  
Emmy: Yup, but the training is brutal.  
  
Rose: Oh, I bet you have to learn all the weapons and such.  
  
Nicki: Yes... It was hard, but soo worth it!  
  
Emmy: *Laughs* Oh my... It's almost dark, we should get going...  
  
Nicki: Already? But you just got here!  
  
Rose: We really should, I don't want more punishing!  
  
Emmy: By the way, have you seen Malon? She was delivering milk, and we need to find her.  
  
Nicki: She's around to the back, unloading. I'll let you through.  
  
Rose: Thanks.  
  
*Nicki lets her friends through, and Rose dashes around the enormous castle to the back. There she finds Malon near her father, shaking him wildly.*  
  
Malon: WAKE UP! WAKE UP LAZY BUM!  
  
Rose: Hey Malon! I need to talk to you!  
  
Malon: Huh? Oh, hi Rose!  
  
Rose: Hi! What's wrong with your dad?  
  
Malon: He always falls asleep, that's why he took me today, to wake him up....  
  
Rose: Oh. Well, I found a pin that looked like yours, and I asked Lance and he said it was so-  
  
Malon: You found my pin! THANK YOU! I've been looking everywhere for it!  
  
Rose: It was nothing, really. He seemed worried when I told him I found it.  
  
Malon: I was fussing with it, then it just fell off!   
  
Rose: Yes, I'm glad I found it before a robber did!  
  
Malon: I know! How can I thank you?  
  
Rose: You don't need to, I just found it...  
  
Malon: How about some milk?  
  
Rose: That would be good. I could always use that.  
  
Malon: Good, take two, and keep the bottles when you finish!  
  
Rose: I have to go, thank you so much! I'll visit again.  
  
Malon: Thanks a bunch!  
  
*Rose leaves Malon to her sleeping father, and finds Emmy playfully having a sword fight with Nicki. Rose breaks them up, proclaiming no winner, and gets on Mojo. They ride off into the now half-dark Marketplace, hoping to make it back in time. It'll be a close one...*  
  
Today was a great day! Everthing went perfect. Nicki is a neat person, very energetic. I could see us becoming good friends. Her and Emmy are so much alike, that's why they call themselves twins. Emmy says Nicki is the evil one though. I don't know... they both could be wicked at times... I'm happy I could help Malon, she looked so relieved when I gave that pin to her! Well, It's almost dark, and I don't know if I'm gonna make it to the Fortress in time, so I have to say my goodbyes now. I'll see you tomarrow, and who knows what's ahead... I'll see you later!  
  
*Emmy pushes Rose on, and they both gallop into the gate just in time. Nabooru wasn't happy, but forgave them after hearing their story. Rose was sent to a late shift guarding outside the Fortress, near the jail cell. Emmy was sent to guard in the kitchen. Both callapsed later that night after a long day*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: HEY! I wrote another chapter! Oh joy! I'm sooo proud of myself! This is the first multiple chapter short-story I've written! Anyway, onto my question asking. AHEM! Listen please! Why is Nicki so hyper? Why does Malon carry a Bowser pin? WHY DID LANCE BUY HER A BOWSER PIN? Why is Bowser even in this game? Why is Rose so likeable? I know that one! BECAUSE I MADE HER! HA! Anyway, now for the voting. Vote for the lucky guy to fall in love with Rose! Lance or Link? HMM? Who will it be? It's either happening next chapter or the one after it... Hmm. Now, you know that little box? I know you do! I see ya looking at it! Review! *GASP* Maybe you don't know how! Well, ya type in it! I know... I'm the best teacher in the world. Please, no autographs! THANK YOU! Have a nice day ~Magic24 


	7. Point of Views For All!

A/N: Oh... my.. goodness! I've got an idea! Actually, this is already written, but I have to.. um... re-write it for reasons you'll find out after I'm done. So I have the rest of the story planned out, and it'll be so good! I hope my writing skills don't butcher it though, I tend to do that... But I've done good with this story so far, and I'm in good spirits because Pat and Emmy-Chan cheered me up! (None of you know who Pat is except Kon-chan and Emmy-chan) Oh, and I have the need to tell you all that I got hit in the head with a flashlight.. A BIG ONE! BRUISE! ACK! Ok, done! Oh yeah, the rest of the chapters are written differently because I think it'll be better that way. Today's chapter is on all of the views of the characters. You'll find out as I go, it's not that confusing!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm almost passed out, and you STILL want me to write a disclaimer? WELL I WON'T! I WON'T I WON'T I WON'T! SO THERE! *Gets evil glares* Ok... I don't own Zelda... but the characters are mine! Ask if you want to use them, please. If your new to my story, my characters are: Rose, and Lance. Characters based on people I know are: Nicki, (Konitsu) and Emmy (Emmy-Chan) Thank you, come again.  
  
OTHER DISCLAIMER: New characters are coming in! And they aren't mine! They're from the wonderful Emmy-Chan! Here's the list: Adian and Rilian. They come from her stories, and I take no credit for them being mine. Go read her stories! They're real good!  
  
~Open to a New Light~  
  
LANCE'S POINT OF VIEW  
  
*Lance awakens to the noise of the rooster crow, as he does every morning. He comes out of a deep sleep of peaceful dreams. The one that stood out to him was one of Rose. It startled him a little, because he's never dreamed of any women but Malon. He's always been attracted to Rose physically, but he just liked her as a friend. He's been feeling it stronger today, his attraction I mean.*  
  
AHHHH! Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack! Next time you sneak up on someone, tell that person before! Anyway, this is the part where I talk to you, right? Well, first off, I'm Lance, for those of you not quite in toon today. I love Malon, work on the farm, love Malon, tend to the horses... Did I mention I love Malon? *Laughs* Well, I guess I've got it bad for her. Since day one I knew she was my soul mate. She's just perfect, the way her fire red hair twirls around her body as she sings her sweet melody. The way her blue eyes sparkle like children's. The way she always knows what's going on before it does. I don't think I deserve anyone like that, but I'm in love, what can I say? Hmmm, you want to know how I feel for Rose? She's a pretty girl that's in great shape for her age. She's a good friend too. A crush? ... I'm more attracted to her than ever, but I would never do that to Malon. Never hurt her the way Link did... It took her forever to get over that night. He was so cold... You mean you don't know? Ug... Well, to put it into the smallest terms possible... Malon and Link were dating a while back. One night Link came to the ranch to tell her he loved another woman. It turns out it was Princess Zelda. It hurt her so much that she wouldn't eat or sleep for weeks on end. It took all I got not to call a docter for her. She insisted she was alright... That was a year and a half ago, and he's broken up with both and staying single. I've been dating Malon for a year now. I'm going to ask her to marry me soon, I just don't know when... Maybe after our picnic tomarrow... A dream? Yes, of Rose last night. She was standing in a white, silk dress. There was glitter all over the top half, near her chest. The bottom faded to a greyish-white color. She had gloves on that were embroided with glass beads. I was standing near her at the time, then we kissed. It wasn't passionate, just a kiss. Then we danced to an orcastra for awhile, then I woke up to that annoying bird... And here I am. It was a great dream actually. Just a little weird because I don't dream about other women, just Malon... I have to go do my chores, you understand.  
  
*Lance walks out of the house mumbling something about too many women. He meets up with Malon and they wrap their arms around each other until her dad tell Lance to move on. Well, how about going to Malon's story now?*  
  
MALON'S POINT OF VIEW  
  
*Today Malon was awakened early by her father. She was drowsy from singing almost the entire night, and now she had to help deliver milk... again... She sighed when she saw Lance asleep next to her. He was always there for her, she was a lucky girl. She stops to look around, then heads downstairs. She sits in her favorite chair to talk to us*  
  
Hi there! So you're the one Rose stops to talk to so much! I'm Malon, but you already knew that. Rose is a nice girl, very attentive and kind. Sometimes she's confusing though. She says she hates Lance, when she really likes him, and she pretends to be a Gerudo, but she really hates it... Such a confusing girl. At least I can trust her and Lance alone... He loves me too much for that to ever happen. And I love him all too much. He's so comforting, the way his eyes look into mine... I melt every time that happens. Marrage? I don't know if I'm ready for that to happen yet... Actually... I think it would be so exciting to be asked... the question. Well, I'd say yes, and then I lose myself in his arms again, like I always do. It'd be so romantic... Link? Ohhh, you heard about... us. Or used to be us. I choose to forget that night... I'm still really close friends with him, just, I can't trust him. I can't believe he did that. And then she dumped him a month later for her new boyfriend... And now husband. I can't help but feel bad for him. Now I'll talk about Rose again, because talking about Link is too painful. Rose is one of my best friends. Yesterday she introduced me to Emmy. Emmy's a real nice girl, very kind-hearted and fun. And her friend Nicki, the guard, is also a blast to hang out with. We discussed us all getting together for lunch or something sometime. But with all of our busy scheduals and groups, there wouldn't be any time. It's nice to have such good friends like them, and I'm happy Rose excepts me, with her being a Gerudo and all. She won't be one for very long though, she's too free-spirited. She eventually will leave, or move on if you will. The horses are calling for me, and the milk isn't going to walk itself over to the castle and Marketplace, so I must take my leave. Thank you for listening, I feel a lot better. Come talk again with me, OK?  
  
*Malon walks outside and is carrying a galon of milk to the carrage. She's stopped by Lance for a hug, which ends up in a romantic embrace. Her father tells Lance to carry on, and a blushing Malon quickly stocks up and leaves.*  
  
ROSE'S POINT OF VIEW  
  
*We find Rose walking to her new station, which is near some of the jail cells. Today her hair is in a new look. It's in a half-ponytail fashion, with a golden clip to hold her Cheasnut-brown locks in place. She heard the Gerudo's captured another prisoner, and she was to watch him or her, all day! A good thing was that Emmy would accompany her through it all. She stops to talk in the hot sun, before she gets to work*  
  
Wow, it took you awhile to get here, what took you so long? Chatting it up, eh? Well good for you! Now we're all making a lot of friends. So, done any good snooping lately? I need to know what's going on! Nothing? You just won't tell me... I understand. Your going around asking questions about people to my friends? Ok then, what do you want to know from me? Oh, my feelings on them, got ya! Let's see, Lance is a cute guy, but very serious. Too serious for my taking. I think he just pushes me away because he's intimidated by me. It's just my thoughts on the matter. He really loves Malon, doesn't he? It's so romantic, the way they can't take their eyes off each other. Really in love, those two. Actually, we were talking a while ago, and he was telling me all about how he was going to propose to her. He said during a romantic date he would get on one knee and tell her everything he loves about her. Which would take a while because he loves EVERYTHING about her! *Laughs* It's so cute! On to Malon, who has the best vioce on the planet! It's amazing how good she can really sing. Every note is a perfection. I'm so jealous! But, she has talent, what can I say? She's a good friend of mine. Her, Emmy, and Nicki. We were all talking yesterday, when Malon was dropping off her load, and we were planning a get-together... but we're too busy to see it through. It's terrible the way things turn out sometimes. And yes, you aren't here all the time, and you don't see everything that goes on in my life. I wish you did though, so I don't have to explain it all to you. But I don't mind at all, it's fun giving my take on it all. Now on to Link... He's a really good friend, handsome, caring, sophisticated... Everything I want in a guy basically. But I don't have a chance with him, I mean with all the girls surrounding him all day, he probably doesn't even notice me. We talked for a while, when we went on our horse ride... (Yes! I actually went on a ride with him!) He said that he was surprised that I haven't gotten a boyfriend yet. Then he explained how lucky a guy would be to have me. And I was thinking "Why doesn't HE want me?" the entire time. But I figured it's because he can have any girl, and he doesn't want me. I feel bad for myself, I really like him... I can't explain how I feel for him. It's kind of like, butterflies in your stomach, only they don't go away, even though you've seen him a million times. Is that wrong? For me to want him even though he doesn't want me? Oh... well.... I'll get over it all. I'm a Gerudo after all, and it would be foolish to linger on a man... Even a perfect one... I have to go, or I'll get punished again, and that's not good. So good bye!  
  
*Rose walks into the clay bricked Fortress to her station. The man there was a carpenter, who was spying on Nabooru while she was going about her day. Creepy, huh? Rose converses with Emmy on every topic in the book, and the carpenter is whipped for being a "Peeping Tom".*  
  
LINK'S POINT OF VIEW  
  
*We find Link walking out of Kakariko at dusk. He looks tired, so he stops at a tree to chat with us. He sharpens his sword on a rock while he talks.*  
  
Hey, your Rose's friend, right? You probably know me then, Link. Rose is a great girl, isn't she? She's always listening to my problems, and has a solution to every one. It's amazing, just like her. What? You mean as more than just friends? Well, I'm always thinking about her, and whenever I see her, I get butterflies in my stomach... She's such a beautiful and talented woman... Great personality and everything. I don't think she's interested in me though. I was hinting that I liked her on our date/ride the other day, but she didn't seem interested. I'm probably a pathetic man in her eyes, she WAS raised by the Gerudo's. It hurts me too, because I've never felt this way about anyone before. Not even Malon, or Zelda. Malon? Oh, you mean that night. That was a stupid thing for me to do, just leave her like that. I thought I loved Zelda, but it turns out I just loved her body. And she just loved the attention I gave her... She dumped me for a prince, who is now married to her. Everyone is lucky in love except me. I still feel sorry for doing that to Malon, but she has Lance now. He's a cool guy, very serious and sarcastic. He's good for a laugh. He's different around Malon though. He's always all over her, because he's madly in love with her. It's romantic, but also gross. If you hang out with both of them at once, they won't let go. It's like they live off each other. But it's all good, because they're gonna get married soon. Lance went to the market and bought the ring. It's a seriously big diamond ring. He's so in love. Oh well, I may never feel love, but if I can get Rose, then I would be the happiest man in the world. What? Maybe I've already felt love? Maybe, you never know, I sure don't! I got to go, I'm due at the Marketplace soon, to give my money to the Mask guy. Bye!  
  
*Link rushes off, bright red from talking about Rose. He meets up with Nicki, but that's later, so just hold up as we listen to Emmy*  
  
EMMY'S POINT OF VIEW  
  
*We find Emmy going to her station near the jail cells. Her hair is up, because today was just too hot a day for hair to be down. She looks tired, because she had night-shift last night. She stumbles into the room and sits on a box to talk.*  
  
Hi! I knew Rose didn't talk to herself, because that's just weird. So why are you talking to me? Oh, you want to know me views on people. Well, let's start with Rose. She's a cool girl, and a funny person once you get to know her. Can I tell ya a secret? I think she has a big crush on Link! Don't tell her I said that, but it's what I think. Besides, they went on a date a while ago, so... why don't they just hook up? I'll help them along, I've planned it all out. First, they meet here, then I suggest that they go for a walk, then they kiss, and it's so romantic! But that's far from what will happen. Nicki will help too, we've talked for a long time about guys. I like Link, he's a sweet guy, not to mention he is HOT! *Laughs* But every girl in Hyrule must think that! Plus, I've had my eye on a guy at the castle, one of the guards. Don't know much about him yet, except that his name is Adian. He's so handsome! His eyes are odd though, one is violet and the other Cheasnut-Brown. It's a real weird combo, but he's still gorgeous. But enough about him. I think Lance needs to have a little fun, he's always so serious! And Malon is a great singer, and she has a great personality. We're all good friends now. Me, Nicki, Rose and Malon. It's like a big group. It's tough to be part of different groups though, because we have no free-time. Well, I should be guarding, so talk to you later, OK?  
  
*Emmy stands up and talks with Rose about different things, as they watch the fat little man cry in his cell*  
  
NICKI'S POINT OF VIEW  
  
*We close in on Nicki standing guard near the gate leading to the Marketplace. She's been out there for hours and nobody has came yet, so she starts swinging her sword. She hears a CLANK when her sword hits something metal behind her. She turns to see Link with his shield up, looking calmly at her.*  
  
"Ahh! What are you doing behind me?" Nicki screamed as Link put his shield away.  
"Trying to get into the Marketplace, but you were swinging you sword too much to notice me!" Link replied.  
"Oh, well, sorry. I'll open it for you." Nicki looked glum as she went for the switch.  
"Wait? Aren't you Rose's friend?" Link questioned as he looked more closely at the guard.  
"Yes, and your her boyfriend, right?" Nicki said slyly. She knew he wasn't, she was just playing.  
"Well, no, we just went on a ride, that's all." Link looked down and blushed.  
"Oh, well the way she talks about you I would think otherwise." She immediatly regreted that statement.  
"Really? How does she talk about me? Does she like me?" Link's eyes widned.  
"No.. I mean... you can go threw now, OK?" Nicki rushed to get him through the gate.  
"Yes, but.. can I talk to you later?" Link wouldn't budge until he got his answer.  
"Oh... alright then Mr. Hero Guy! But that's all!" Nicki gave him a push and he went through the gate with out hesitation.  
"I'll talk to you tomarrow! Where will you be?" He shouted back to her.  
"I'll be in the Marketplace near the path to the castle!" She shouted back. This was truely a good night.  
  
*Link dashes off and we talk to Nicki for a while*  
  
Jeez, isn't he just the greatest looking thing on two legs... AH! Two surprises in one night, why doesn't anyone tell me before they decide to scare me? *Sigh* Oh well, Hi! I'm Nicki! I can't believe that he talked to me! Linky-boy is so hot! *SWOON* Me and Emmy are talking about hooking him and Rose up... WINK WINK! Oops, did I say that out loud? Ok then. My take on people? Well, Lance I haven't met, Malon is a cool person who sings too much, Rose is a great person too, but pushes people away, and Emmy is my best friend! She's awesome! And we are so much alike we're like twins! It's way cool. Anyway, I have to go, my time is over and I get to sleep! Sleeping is good, but not when you've had too much coffee. Keep that in mind, OK? Good! See ya later!  
  
*Nicki leaves her place at the gate, and walks in the Marketplace to find Link walking into the "Happy Mask Shop" She sighs and walks towards the castle, where she can rest for tomarrow.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~~*~*~*  
Meanwhile:  
  
"You highness, when are we attacking the Gerudo's?" The chief of the army questioned.  
"Soon, possibly tomarrow, I'm tired of them polluting our water and getting angry at US for it!" The King announced.  
"They get mad for no reason! They pollute the water, then yell at us for doing it! Well, we'll get them soon, just let them wait!" The Princess chimed in.  
  
*You see them exit the room, and there is a whole plan of the Gerudo Fortress laid out on the table. They have places where they can get into X'd, and places where the bombs will be placed circled. Will this be the end of the Gerudo's? And who is so mad at them that they want them to be wiped out?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So there ya have it! I think this is a great chapter, but that's my opinion. And remember, Emmy's characters are Adian and Rilian. I'd like to thank Konitsu on giving me partial idea to the end of the story, but more on that later. Here's QUESTIONS! Who are the people after the Gerudo's? Why didn't WE know about Rose and Link's date? HMM? Oh yeah, I didn't write it in. Oops! My bad! Will Emmy get her Adian? Will Nicki tell all to Link? Will Rose and Emmy be OK? (They are Gerudo's) Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for everything! ~Magic24  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Past Revealed

A/N: Another chapter the very next day? How could that be? I know, because I got really bored! GO ME! So now it's getting good. Yes, I will reveal a lot in this chapter, so just hang tight. Guess what? You don't know do ya? I really don't think you know... Ok I'll tell ya! I just found out.....that......frozen fish hurt Freddie Prince Jr. if you hurl them at him! I know you think that's cool, and yes, I know this for a fact. I also found out that Tara Reid and Carson Daly BROKE UP! WHERE ON EARTH WAS I? WHERE? Never mind, you wouldn't know... or would you? TELL ME NOW! Really? I was in bed, sleeping apparantly. Go figure. Oh well, enough of my babbling, lets get on with the chapter!  
  
ONE VERY BIG DISCLAIMER: *Takes deep breath* I don't own Zelda! I don't! Why do you keep asking me this? If I owned it, it would be CRAP! So there! And now for other issues. Emmy-Chan's charecters are Adian and Rilian. You will get to them later. My charecters are Rose and Lance.... and all of the other people you haven't heard of... Konitsu helped me on this chapter... and from here to the end was a combined idea. COMBINED BY ME AND KONITSU! We formed the ULTIMATE PLAN! Ok, I'm done. Just wanted to clear all of this up. *Passes out*  
  
~Open to a New Light~  
  
*We are in a room covered by drapes and assorted sea shells... If you don't know by now... We're in Princess Ruto's room. She sits there humming and talking to herself. She's a little weird, so that's why she's talking to herself. Just think it's a big Soap Opera, and we'll all be OK.*  
  
"Today is the day." She said as she gazed at herself in the mirror. "Those Gerudo's won't be a threat any longer. We'll kick them right out! Haha!" She cackled lightly to herself. Just thinking about them leaving was enough to make her smile all day. "Daddy will kick them out, no sweat. Then I'll surely get Link... He just can't resist strong women Zora like me!" She flashed an evil grin to the mirror. Before leaving she was heard saying this: "And that Rose girl won't be a threat to me either..."   
  
*We see her leave the room into the damp hallway. She heads towards her father's chamber, where he's planning the attack. He has four other guards in the room with him, he's been very cautious lately. Ruto kisses him on the cheek, then sits in the chair accross from him.*  
  
"We will bring the stun powder to the entrance. Stun all of the Gerudo's that are in your way. Then, as you infiltrate their Fortress, spred out to other rooms. Don't stop until you reach the circled spots. There, you will place the time bombs. Get out quickly, because you only have a short time until they explode." The King had a serious look in his eye. He was planning to take down the Fortress, and then the Temple accross the desert.  
  
"Daddy, are we going to take prisoners? Because I thought that if we took important Gerudo's then we'd be able to find their weakness and take them down for good." Ruto chimed in. She was determined not to let even one Gerudo pass by her clutches.  
  
"Good idea Angel, guards, take a note of that." The King ordered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*With that, the guards wrote on their maps to take prisoners. It was a very well-thought out plan, and they thought it was unstopable. Meanwhile the Gerudo's caught drift of being attacked, and were planning themselves.*  
  
"Why those Zora's! How dare they blame us for their pollution problems!" Nabooru was pacing back and forth as a worried Rose and Emmy watched. "I mean, we complain a little about the problem, and they blame US! And now they're going to attack us!" Nabooru was turning red, so it was time for Rose and Emmy to step in.  
  
"We can't stop it, but we can fight back." Emmy said, as she played with her sythe.  
  
"It's true, and we were the ones who delivered the letter! How foolish!" Rose looked down, she knew Nabooru wasn't happy with herself for making them do that. "I still think we should get up our defenses though..." Rose suggested.  
  
"That's what I plan to do." Nabooru looked around the room. Her eyes lite up as she got an idea. "Can I ask a favor of you two?" Nabooru's eyes sparkled as the plan formulated in her head.  
  
"Sure, anything your Highness" Rose pondered what Nabooru was coming up with.  
  
"Could you two break into the Zora's Domain? I would like to know some of their weaknesses. And you two have been there before. It's a big favor, and I understand it if you two don't want to go. I just feel it's our only chance, they have the second biggest army in all of Hyrule." Nabooru looked worried.  
  
"You mean you want us to be spies?" Emmy's voice went from normal to high quickly.  
  
"I'd be glad to do that Nabooru." Rose said, with confidence.  
  
"I'll help Rose, it sounds cool." Emmy brightned up.  
  
"I'm glad to know you two are willing to help. Emmy, could you go to Natasha and ask her for maps of the Zora's Domain? She has about every map in the world, so she'll have one of those. And Rose, stay here for a minute." Nabooru looked sad as she told Rose this, so Rose obediantly went over to her, and Emmy ran off to fetch the maps.  
  
"What is it you wanted me for?" Rose questioned the almost weeping queen.  
  
"Rose... I have to tell you about your mother...." Nabooru looked directly into her eyes, they were determined and sad at the same time. "Your mother worked for us, as a spy. She wasn't Gerudo, she only worked for us. She was a great woman, her compassion for adventure was something not to tamper with. One day she was sent to do spying by me. You were just born then, but I didn't know. She was sent to Zora's Domain. I thought they were polluting the lake. She found that they were dumping sewage into the lake, and then..... she was caught.... They asked her why she was there, and she said nothing. She poisened her and left her to die. She managed to come back here to ask me to take care of you. I didn't know it was that bad......" Nabooru stopped and sobbed a little. Rose sobbed also, just hearing what they did to her made her have second thoughts.... "But I was too late.... she died before the blue potion could reach her lips.... The lips, which stayed closed under torture, that saved the Gerudo's from a terrible fate..." Nabooru stopped once more, to hold Rose. Rose was crying more now, fear was covering her body. "Do you still want to do this?" Nabooru looked concerned.   
  
Rose took a minute to think. She needed revenge, nobody knew how bad it hurt her to hear that. Her and Emmy would make the Zora's suffer for doing that."I'll do it. They need punishment for what they did..." Rose gazed at the wall, she couldn't think straight... All she could think about was how her mother was a brave woman for doing that, and that she would try her best to follow in her footsteps. "I'll go fetch Emmy, and get some weapons, then we're going to the Domain." Rose looked at Nabooru with an anxious look in her eye.  
  
"Very well Rose. You remind me of your mother, she was always ready to go on the spot. Go find Emmy and you two will be going shortly" Nabooru left Rose to herself, because she had to gather the weapons and gear they needed for the trip.  
  
*Almost as soon as Rose stepped out into the bright sun, Emmy ran up with the map. They sat on a rock and went over what they would do. Emmy was under orders of Natasha to do what the map said. There were circles where there were hiding places, in case of emergancy. X's marked where they could get in and out of the Domain. Rose's eyes went over everything carefully, taking into deep thought what was going to happen. They would enter through a hole towards the King's Chamber. Then they would sneak up to the right of the stairs. There they would listen to conversations going on, and take note of weaknesses.*  
  
"It shouldn't be so hard..." Emmy told herself reasuringly...  
  
"Yeah.... Why don't we go get the weapons?" Rose got up and walked towards the Fortress, where the weaponry was kept for the most needed times.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*We leave them there... They put on the weapons and everything and go through the breifing with Nabooru and Natasha. Let's go see what Nicki is talking about with Link.*  
  
"What do you mean you can't tell?" Link was getting impatient.  
  
"I mean that I'm not allowed to tell anything, I'm sworn..." Nicki was never good a lying when under pressure, but today she was doing a good job.  
  
"I just want to talk, that's it. Do you know if Rose likes me or not?" Link asked this over and over.  
  
"Why do you want to know so bad? Do you like her?" Nicki was sly, and she already knew the answer.  
  
"Well... Of course I do! Why would I be asking you all of this?" Link relieved himself of the pressure of keeping the secret.  
  
"I thought so... I have to go eat lunch now... would you like to join me and talk some more?" Nicki knew she wasn't supposed to go on a "date" with Rose's man, but she could talk about her, so it wasn't really.  
  
"Well, I could spare an hour or so. Plus, I'd like to find out about Rose if you don't mind!" He was pleased that he could finally find out the answer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
*With that, they walked off to the Marketplace for some bread and soup. It's common around that area. So now we're going back to Rose and Emmy, who are now making their way accross the field.*  
  
"What do you think is their weakness?" Emmy was making conversation as she rode faster on her horse.  
  
"I don't know... Link maybe?" Both girls laughed at the thought of that. They approuched Zora's Domain right on time, and they de-mounted their horses.  
  
"So... here we go!" Emmy tried to act cheery as they reached the hole.  
  
*They both climbed in and read the map. Two guards were directly in front of them. They didn't notice though, so Rose and Emmy got by safely. They came near the King's Chamber and heard this conversation:*  
  
"Your Highness, we found that the Gerudo's have sent spies after us." The angry guard stomed into the room.  
  
"What? How could they? Send all of the guards to the halls and search for them!" The King demanded with fierce tone.  
  
"Yes sir!" The guards stormed out and footsteps here heard down the hall Emmy and Rose were in. Rose franticly searched the map to find a hiding place. She found that a wall moved out of the way. It was near Emmy.  
  
*Emmy nearly toppled over trying to move the panel, but she succeded. Unfortunatly, there was only time for Emmy to get in and hide, because the guards were turning the corner. Without thinking, Rose pushed the door closed and stood to face the guards. She was captured immediatly and hauled to the chamber. Emmy could be heard breathing softly behind the walls, listening closely. Rose is taken to the room, and tied to a chair. She is then questioned by the King. Meanwhile, Emmy escapes to go find help*  
  
"What are the Gerudo's planning?" The King said immpatiently. Rose sat silently staring him right in the eyes.  
"Do you want to be tortured? It's best to just tell us instead of taking the pride route!" The King got in her face and asked again. Rose just stared at him some more. "ARRG! Guards! Take her to the prison! Punish her until she's given an answer.... or DEAD!" With that, he stormed out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Emmy is running towards the Marketplace, where she could find Nicki. As she reached her destination, Nicki and Link are walking out. Looking at Emmy and realizing something's wrong, Nicki stops to talk to her.*  
  
"What is it Emmy?" Nicki looked concerned.  
  
"Rose was captured by the Zora's! We're in a battle with them and her and I were spies! She pushed me into the hiding spot, then was captured. They're beating her right now for information on the Gerudo's! You have to come help! Link too! Come on!" Emmy turned around and ran back to the Domain.  
  
"Come on! We have to go help her!" Link dashed off too, with Nicki close behind.  
  
*They dash down the field all filled with confusion and determintation. They were going to get Rose back... or would they?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: AHHHH! What a weird chapter! Sorry if it was confusing at all. Poor Rose! Anyway, here's my question-asking skills! *AHEM! HAK! GAG!* Will Rose be OK? Is Emmy on time to save her? Are Nicki and Link more than friends? NO! Wait.... Will Link and Nicki throw frozen fish at each other? WILL THEY? Jeez, you people need to be creative here! Now, you must review for the sake of the country! THAT'S RIGHT! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW RIGHT NOW.... POLLUTION WILL RAISE 0%!!!! *GASP* You had better review now! GO! GO NOW! SAVE THE PLANET! ~Magic24  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Ohhh, Bad Ruto! -And- Link to the Rescue...

A/N: Chapter nine! CHAPTER NINE! *Does little dance* I haven't destroyed this story yet! IT'S NOT CRAP! I'm done. Sooo, chapter nine.... NEAT! Only... two more chapters to go... *Sniffle* I DON'T WANT IT TO END! But alas, every good thing must come to an end. BUT I DON'T WANT IT TOO! And I'm sure you don't either. Or maybe you do.... Why do you want that? DON'T YOU LOVE ME? Sorry, going threw this emotional thing... it'll be over quite soon, so don't worry. Anyway, GOOD PART TODAY! Feel free to jump for joy that it's actually getting exciting now. Anyway, I'm leaving for the country that hates me tomarrow, and won't be able to write nothing until maybe Tuesday... Maybe. Can't promise much, but I'll be good and put it up soon, so don't worry! Onto the chapter of MANY EXCITING PARTS! ONWARD!  
  
BIG DISCLAIMER: Must I go through this with you people AGAIN? Haven't you gotten it in you heads that I DON'T OWN ZELDA? Do you think magically I'm going to come on and say I DO? Like I just got it or something? WELL TOUGH LUCK BUDDY, CAUSE IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN! Anyways, Rose and Lance are miiiiiinnnee! Yes, I do own them now, and if you want to use them in one of your stories, ask please. Emmy-Chan has characters in this story too. They are Adian and Rilian. They will enter shortly. So hang tight.   
  
~Open to a New~  
  
*You hear footsteps as the Zora's Domain is in view. Then Link, Emmy, and Nicki are spotted climbing the last bridge near the waterfall. They stop and sort out what is to be done. You see, Rose is in deep danger, and they are her last hope for survival.*  
  
"Nicki and Link, you two should take the entrance. Link is welcomed there and won't be noticed. I will sneak in the original way Rose and I went in. Once inside, follow this map to the King's Chamber. There you should look for Rose. Good luck." Emmy hugged Nicki and shook hands with Link, then ran off to her destination.  
  
"Come on, there's not much time, we must find her!" Link said with anger and hate. He couldn't believe his friends would do this to someone he had feelings for, someone he cared about.  
  
"Right, so what's stopping you, play the Ocarina!" Nicki insisted.  
  
*Link played his deep-blue instrument, and they entered the hallway leading towards their new-found enemies. They would have to go fast, Rose was running out of time.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Rose is seen tied to a wooden chair in a small room. The drapes were a light-blue, and the seashells were the colors of the rainbow. (Can you guess what room she's in yet?) Two guards and Princess Ruto were in the room also. Ruto had in her hands, a dark green potion, marked with a skull and crossbones. It was the poisen Rose feared. The guards were taking turns asking questions. If they were not answered, they would whip Rose. Simple as that.*  
  
"Who sent you here? Are you a spy?" The first guards stood holding his weapon in both hands.  
  
"............" Was the reply from Rose. That was followed by a strong whip on her face. It left a trail of blood. A clean cut, if you will.  
  
"TELL ME NOW! Or you shall suffer a terrible fate. One that a Gerudo long ago had suffered also." The second guard seethed. His crop was resting in his right hand.  
  
".........I know. She was my mother, you damn fish! And you can kill me, but you won't win! We are too strong for you!" Rose shouted with extreme hatred at the Zora. He was taken aback, then whiped her again. That time across her stomach, which was bare, due to the Gerudo attire.  
  
"Leave her to me." The Princess finally spoke. Her smile was one of a pure vilian. Obviously she wanted something.  
  
"But.... We were told not to leave!" The first guard commented, only to be followed by a slap form Ruto.  
  
"Never talk back to me! Now leave! Stand outside if you must!" Princess Ruto was losing her patience.  
  
"Yes your Highness." Was chimed by both guards at the same time. They left Rose to the Princess, who was now walking towards her with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"Hi Rose, we need to talk." The smile dissappeared, and Ruto opened the bottle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Link and Nicki made their way down the damp hallways. None of the Zora stopped them, due to Link's popularity. Nicki wasn't stopped either, because she was walking with him. They found the hall that lead to the King's Chamber. They opened the door, and found it was empty.*  
  
"I thought she was supposed to be here!" Link angrily said.  
  
"Me too, so she must be in another room. Do you know where they might be keeping her?" Nicki tried to calm him down.  
  
"No, if I did we would be there by now!" Link seethed at her.  
  
"No need to snap at me, I'm trying to help her too you know!" Nicki yelled back. They were getting nowhere.  
  
"I think we should ask Ruto. She would tell me anything, plus, she hates fighting, so she'll most likely be in her room away from the plans and weapons." Link logically replied.  
  
"Good thinking, let's go." With that, they ran off down a different way and came to the two guards standing outside. One was listening to a wall, thinking they heard someone, while the other looked at Link and Nicki.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" The first questioned, drawing his whip from his small belt.  
  
"We are looking for the Princess." Link cooly replied.  
  
"She's busy right now... with important matters, she isn't to be disturbed." The second guard said as he drew his head away.  
  
"Tell her Link's here and she'll come right out!" Nicki said, half teasing, half serious.  
  
"Can't do that, why don't you two just go home?" The guard said, getting angrier by the second.  
  
"I'm sorry, we can't do that. Either you let us in, or we'll bust through you two, and let ourselves in. What will it be?" Link drew his sword and stepped forward. Nicki did the same.  
  
*At that moment the two guards drew their whips, and got ready to fight. Nicki snickered at their weak weapons and lunged for Guard #2, while Link worked his techniques on the other one. Within minutes both guards were unconcious, and Nicki and Link where banging on the door.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*This is a little time before the banging on the door, so just bare with me please. Ruto is holding the bottle close to Rose, as they talk.*  
  
"You thought your puny little army could beat us?" Ruto questioned, calmly.  
  
"I still think that, Princess Fish, and I'm right." Rose sneered back.  
  
"Do you really? Well, I think you need to take nap, here's the potion, why don't you drink it? Either that, or tell me what the Gerudo's weakness is..." Ruto looked away, then looked back. "What will it be Rosey dear?"  
  
"Don't call me that. I would rather drink that potion and die then tell your foul-smelling self anything." Rose looked at her, stern and angry.  
  
"So be it, drink up. You'll be knocked unconious immediatly, and then slowly will die. You'll feel everything. When it starts eating your organs, flesh, and bones, you'll feel it. Even if your knocked-out! The only thing that can save you is a blue potion... And well.... I took that away from you. Bye bye darling!" Ruto the forced Rose's mouth open and made her drink half the bottle. After that Rose had the strength to bite Ruto, then fall unconcious in the chair.  
  
*Ruto laughs at the sight, then decideds she should return to her father. She is about to open the door, when she hears banging on it. She opens it up and finds a furious Link, and Nicki. She is immediatly questioned.*  
  
"Ruto, what were you doing?" Link tried to be calm.  
  
"Why, taking care of business that I've been wanting to do for a long time..." Ruto's smile returned.  
  
"Where's Rose Mrs. Fish-breath?" Nicki drew her sword.  
  
"She's dead, your welcome to go look at her." Ruto opened the door again, and then ran off before Link could strike her with the Master Sword.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe it..." Link stumbled in and collapsed next to Rose.  
  
"She can't be dead.... I won't allow it..." Nicki teared up, the quickly pushed them aside.  
  
"Rose... Please.... Come back... I.... I..... I love you Rose. I've been putting it off for months now. Every day I wished that you would be mine. Now your gone..... I......." Link cut off and started sobbing next to her. He stroked her hair and watched the unconcious Rose. Nicki had other plans....  
  
"Maybe this'll work." Nicki held a bottle of blue potion. Every guard must carry one. "If she's still alive, then she'll survive this." Nicki said wishfully. She pushed away tears again, then opened the bottle and poured it in Rose's motionless mouth. Then they waited...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Emmy moves swiftly through the walls of the Domain. She stops as she hears another conversation. Hoping it was about Rose, she stopped to get information.*  
  
"Now that the guards is disposed of, we have other plans. When are we to attack?" The King demaded.  
  
"Because of lake of weapons, we're delayed until tommarrow." The Guard responded. Ruto walked in looking very pleased with herself.  
  
"Why Ruto, what have you done that pleases yourself so?" King Zora questioned.  
  
"I have killed my only fear. Now that she's gone, Link will be mine. If it weren't for him... I wouldn't exist. I love him father." Ruto sighed to herself and sat down.  
  
"Just don't get too caught up with him, we have a war to win." The King said.   
  
"That's it.... the weakness is Link!" Emmy whispered to herself. She turned around and ran back to the opening. She would win this battle, even if they had to cheat. She hoped they found Rose. She really worried now, and ran faster, wishing to hear that she was OK. Nothing was heard...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please wake up.... Please..." Link whispered. He couldn't contain his tears.  
  
"She has to, or.... I'll cry...." Nicki tried to be humorous, to keep from crying herself.  
  
*A gasp was heard from Rose, and Link and Nicki sat up straight. Link held Rose's hand whispering "Please...Please..." to her. Nicki was looking anxiously at Rose's pale face. Would she wake up? *  
  
"Ahhh.... Whe-....Where am I???" A small voice was heard from Rose's slender lips. Link jumped and hugged Rose. She held him and sighed as she came to.   
  
"Your alive! I knew you weren't dead!" Nicki jumped up and hugged them both. Happines tears streamed down each of their faces.  
  
"Link...." Rose said softly.  
  
"What? What is it Rose?" Link looked concerned. He worried Rose had heard what he said. And didn't feel the same way about him...  
  
"I just wanted to say.... That I love you too..." Rose smiled at her love, and then Link held her closer. Nicki clasped her hand over her mouth, and sighed with relief.  
  
"Finally. I was waiting for it to happen.." Nicki sighed again.  
  
"I'm so happy your alive! And even more pleased that you love me..." He said quietly.   
  
*Well, they ran away from the place as fast as they could. It was hard, but they found Emmy too. They all met and hugged and talked with each other. It was truely a happy day. Emmy told Nabooru her plan... Which had to do with Link. It was that they would tie Link up, and "Threaten" to kill him if the Zora's didn't surrender. Hopefully they would... but if they didn't.... Then they would hide Link in the Fortress until the battle had ended. We leave this chapter with this lovely chat.*  
  
"I'm so happy that I'm alive, you wouldn't believe the pain I was in..." Rose said, now fully recovered.  
  
"I'm also happy... For so many things. Most of all for you." Link stopped and gazed into Rose's eyes. They held each other, then, they passionatly kissed. They were the happiest they've ever been.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Awwww, I'm so proud! My chapter with a whole lotta' action is DONE! And the next two chapters are gonna be mushy-gushy. YAY! I love mushy stuff! Anyway, here's my questions: Will the Zora's fall for the Gerudo's little trick? Will Rose and Link REALLY be in love? What happened to Lance and Malon? Oh yeah, they're coming up in the next chapter! Oops! My bad. They were supposed to be in this one... but I couldn't figure out where the heck they would come in! Oh well, it's still all good. Now, here's a little thing I would like to call...: A plead from Magic! YAY! Here is my plea: PLEASE! IF THERE ARE ANY ARTISTS OUT THERE THAT WOULD LIKE TO DRAW MY CHARACTERS, DON'T HESITATE TO ASK! I LOVE PICTURES! PWEESE? And I'm done. Keep that in mind. Anyway, there' that little box down there... It's haunting you... It won't stop until you've reviewed... BOOOOOOOOO! AHHHH! You had better hurry! But long reivews will keep it away for good.. Your choice. ~Magic24  
  



	10. Big Battle Fizzle -And- PART-AYYYY!

A/N: *Runs in room* I have come back from that country I was at.... CANADA! Yes! And I have brought news along with me! Here is the all important news that you must know because YOU MUST: My story is almost done! AND I HAVE DESTINY'S CHILD STUCK IN MY SMALL BRAIN! Yes, I listened to their CD for 2 hours straight, and your point is what?Anyway, today be the day that my story begins to close.... BOOOO-WHOOOO! And you all are really sad also. Please... Here's a tissue *Hands tissue* Have it for later, you'll need it. ANYWAY! I am sunburned and hurt, but I shall write this chapter for all of my peoples that read this story. My loyal fans! I WUV YOU GUYS! I need to think of another story to write now... my mind is blank...  
  
AN EXTREMLY LONG AND POINTLESS DISCLAIMER: Are you a goldfish? No really, cause it seems that just the other day I was telling you I DIDN'T OWN ZELDA! And I still don't! I know that shocks you, but try to understand that I am not a rich person who writes that incredibly awesome game.. OK? I own charecters in the story though! ROSE AND LANCE!!! HAHAHAHA! They be miiiiiine... And you may use them for one of your stories is you would like.. just ask. Adian and Rilian are NOT MIIIIINE! They are Emmy-Chan's... And they shall enter this story TODAY! YAAAAAAAA! And that is all you need to know.  
  
~Open to a New Light~  
  
"Are you sure that's exactly what you heard Emmy?" Nabooru leaned in and stared at her.  
  
"I'm positive. All we need to do is make them believe that we'll harm Link, and Ruto will stop them all." Emmy sat back looking very pleased with herself.  
  
"Your not REALLY gonna hurt me, are you?" Link looked at Rose nervously. She smiled back, laughing inside her head at Link's foolishness.  
  
"Of course not! We would never do such a thing!" Rose sat up, conforting her new-found boyfriend.  
  
"Alright then, I think the plan will work." Link relaxed back into his chair, opposite Nabooru.  
  
"Then it's settled. Emmy, you and Rose go outside and tie Link to a post. Make sure he's in plain view of the desert. Then I'll call all of the guards outside and make them draw their weapons." Nabooru looked proud of her two favored guards. They were more greater then she ever thought they could be.  
  
"Alright, you heard her. Come on Link, let's get you all tied up." Emmy smiled deviously at him, then grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.  
  
*Emmy, Link and Rose all walk outside to a large wooden post. Rose grabs rope and ties it loosly around Link's wrists, mid-section, and ankles. Soon all of the guards gather around and draw their weapons, just as planned. Nabooru stands in front of Link, and hides Rose. (Ruto would most likely fire at her.) They all assemble just in time to hear the footsteps of the Zora army coming in.*  
  
"Surrender Gerudo scum!" The King ordered.  
  
"Never!" Nabooru answered, holding a knife close to Link's throught.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ruto shrieked, watching the knife.  
  
"Oh, just waiting for you to attack. As soon as the first shot is fired from your army, I will kill Link." Nabooru smiled at the worried Princess.  
  
"You WOULDN'T DARE!" Ruto cried out, tearing up at the sad looking Link.  
  
"Wouldn't I? He's been nothing but trouble to our Fortress, so he will die in front of the one who loves him." Nabooru glared at Ruto.  
  
"Ready yourselves men." The King was getting ready for the first blow.  
  
"NO! If he dies, then I'll die to!" Ruto sobbed to her father, a last plea if you will.  
  
"Ruto! Get a hold of yourself! He's just a man!" The King shook off his frightned daughter.  
  
"DON'T SHOOT! IF YOU DO, I'LL KILL MYSELF AS WELL!" Ruto shouted at her enraged father.  
  
"Hold you fire." The King looked down at his daughter. "He's just a man. We need to put this to an end. This war is the Zora's only way to gain respect from Hyrule." He told Ruto, looking concerned.  
  
"What's more important? Me, or this stupid war?" Ruto looked at him, with begging eyes.  
  
*Sigh* "Ruto, I hope you know what you're doing." The King looked up again. "We would like to make a bargan with you. If you spare the young lad's life, we won't attack your Empire." Retreat was a very good thing to Nabooru's ears.   
  
"Agreed. Let this be a lesson to your kind. Never fight, when there is more than you can bare to lose." Nabooru cut the ropes off, and Link stepped onto the sand.  
  
"Thank you Ruto, you're a true friend." Link blew her a kiss, as he turned to walk away.  
  
*The King and Nabooru made futher adjustments to their living, and came to a mutual agreement. Ruto and Link came to an understanding that they would be just friends. Rose spit in Ruto's face, for obvious reasons. Ruto just turned and apologized. She was hurt from Link wanting Rose, and not herself. They still aren't friends. But who would befriend the person that tried to kill them? Now we are at a huge party, everyone is there. Nicki, Emmy, Rose, Lance, Malon, and the two guys Nicki and Emmy had been crushing over, Adian and Rilian. It was to celebrate the Gerudo's victory, and to honor those who saved Rose's life. Metals were to be handed out. Rose herself was to get one.. But more on that later.*  
  
"I'm so happy you made it." Lance said as he hugged Rose. It was the first time he'd shown concern for her.   
  
"I'm so happy that you came all the way out here with Malon just for me!" Rose said, as she talked not only to him, but the circle of friends that gathered around.  
  
"Yes, and congratulations on the engagement, Lance." Link turned to his friend. Yes, Lance popped the question the day the battle began. They were on a horse-back ride, and then went out for a late dinner. It was truely a grand-looking ring.  
  
"We're so happy now. I can't believe that he asked me! I thought he'd never be able to!" Malon chimed in. She had a certain glow to herself that hadn't been there before.  
  
"And we ARE invited to the wedding, right?" Rilian questioned. Rilian was a castle guard, that looked different from all the others, like Adian did. He had a saphire blue eye and a stormy grey eye. He had dark brown hair and stood at 5' 11". He was currently dating Nicki, and have been for a full month now. He was also good friends with Malon, from the frequent milk deliveries.  
  
"Of course you are!" Malon smiled. "You all are. It's in a week. And I need to announce the bride's maids and such." Malon glanced over to Rose, who was holding hands with Link. "And are we to expect a wedding from you two also?" Malon questioned teasingly.  
  
"What? Oh, it's a little too early for that. We are in love, but it's too soon to be thinking of weddings and such." Link answered, as though he read Rose's mind. "But it's a good chance in the future." He winked at a blushing Rose.  
  
"Ohh, that's enough of that." Adian said. He brushed aside his crow's black hair from his face. Him and Emmy had also been an item since a few weeks ago. This is some time in the future mind you. The Zora's pushed off the battle and searched for more Gerudo guards for weeks. Anyway, they were very happy together, and could be seen taking walks around the castle Marketplace.  
  
"Ohhh, let them flirt. It's fun watching Rose blush!" Nicki teased.  
  
"Indeed. It's also fun to watch you go all goofy when Rilian's around!" Emmy snickered back. The teasing was all in fun, of course. The what followed was a round of laughs, then silence. Nabooru was going to hand our the medals to the heros and heroins.  
  
"We have all come today to honor our incredibly brave and couragious heros and heroins. On behalf of the Gerudo's, we would like to give you a token of our pride to have you with us tonight. Without hesitation, let's bring out the awards." Nabooru pulled out a glass box lined with gold out to the room. There was six of them in total. Each made from hand. Solid gold, with a ribbon tied around them for wearing purposes.  
  
"Those look real heavy." Malon commented.  
  
"Indeed." Rose answered back.  
  
"Our first two medals go out to the people who supplied us with horses, milk, and everlasting friendship. Without them, we surely couldn't have made it through this tough time. We would like to honor Lance and Malon for their dedication to our Empire." Nabooru smiled as they walked up to recieve their medals. A round of applause was heard around the room, then Malon and Lance walked back down to their original location.  
  
"Thanks for your help guys." Rose congratulated. She was proud of her friends.  
  
"The next medal goes out to our newest guard. Without her speed, courage, and concern, our honored guard Rose wouldn't be here today. She dashed to find help, and also saved the Empire from a rageing battle with the Zora's by finding their weakness. I can not beging to share my pride on how well she's done. Please come up here Emmy." Nabooru shook hands with Emmy, and placed a special medal around her neck. It had silver inscription on it that read: "Heroin of Gerudos" Emmy beamed as she came back down to a round of whoops and hollars.  
  
"Yay Emmy!" Nicki hugged her friend.  
  
"The next goes out to a courageous guard. Her determintation helped to save Rose's life. Her very existance wouldn't be without this guard's help. She dashed halfway across Hyrule to save our guard, and so she should be honored. I would like to honor Nicki, the Hyrulian guard." Once again, Nabooru handed the medal out. Nicki smiled sweetly as she recieved it, then commented on how heavy it was. Applause was heard 'round the room.  
  
"This thing is huge!" Nicki said as she came down from the stage.  
  
"I'm so proud of you!" Rilian hugged his girlfriend until she couldn't breath.  
  
"This medal goes out to our Hero of Time. With his stradegy, skill, and cooperation, there would be a war going on right now. He too ran to save Rose, and risked his life to keep hers. He also was the main reason there is no battle going on. With him, the Zora's retreated, and we won. I would like you all to clap for Link, who won this award, and Rose's heart." Every cooed as he came up, blushing. He recieved a special medal also, which read: "For Saving the Empire" He smiled as he came back down.  
  
"How come they get fancy medals?" Lance questioned.  
  
"Lance, hush!" Malon shushed.  
  
"And our last medal goes out to my dearest friend. She literally died to save the Gerudo's. She risked the job that her mother died from for our Empire. She risked death itself to keep our secrets hidden. Then she came back and helped out with the entire battle. I believe that she will keep a place in our hearts forever. I honor Rose, for saving the Gerudos from a terrible fate. And I also honor her, for being the bravest person I've ever met." Applause boomed, and cheers could be heard from the crowd. Nabooru placed a large medal around Rose's neck, that read: "For Uncany Courage, and Saving our Nation" Rose blushed the most as Link greeted her with a kiss.  
  
"Ohhhhh!" Emmy teased.  
  
"Oh please, it's not like you and Adian don't do it too!" Rose teased right back, leading to a blush war.  
  
"I'd just like to thank you all for coming, it has meant a lot to us." Nabooru commented as she entereed their circle.   
  
"No problem, we should be thanking you, you guys are great." Rilian insisted.  
  
*The group chatted well into the night about every subject on the planet. It grew to the morning hours before anyone even got to bed. Soon there will be a wedding to go to, and lots of fun there also. Well, it's getting late, so I must be going.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: AWWWW! *Whipes tear away* That was so like what my friends would do! Anyway, one more chapter... I DON'T WANT IT TO END! I've been thinking about doing a blooper special, you know, where I show where they messed up. But I'm afraid that might ruin the whole seriousness of the story. So whatever. HERE WE GO ONE LAST TIME! Why did people get special awards and others didn't? If Lance and Malon got an award, would it read: "Got Milk?" HAHAHAHAHA! I made a funny! Not a real funny one though... Anyway, Will Link and Rose live happily ever after? HMMM? I don't even know that one. So... Did you see that box down there? It's the coolest thing. You type in it, and then..... YOU REVIEW! WOWOWOWW! IT'S AMAZING! TECHNOLIGY IS THE MOST NEATO-RIFIC THING ON THIS PLANET! GO TECH! *AHEM!* I'm better now. Please review. Also, if there are any good artists out there, please draw some of my charecters. It's not a lot, but I'd really like to post them in my profile... Frame them.... Start a shrine to them.... Did I just say that? Well.... Ok then. Just think about it, alright? ~Magic24  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Wedding Day -AND- What happens after!

A/N: MY EYYYEEESSS! They burn like butter! Darn the chlorin! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL THAT! Anyway, last chapter! BOHOO! I'm sad.... I'm glad.... I'm mad.... I'm EMMOTIONALLY CHALLENGED THAT'S WHAT I AM! And I'm all confused, about... BOYS! So I need to clear my head and write my story. Thunder... that can't be good. That means it won't be up until the 24th..... THAT'S WHEN *NSYNC'S ALBUM IS COMING OUT! *Gasp* I need that CD! But, alas... I must babysit that day. Anyway, I've rambled enough, and you are getting mad at me for not telling you about the story... Darn you! Just kidding! I luv my fans! ONWARD!  
  
THE LAST BIG DISCLAIMER THAT IS POINTLESS: Last one! Unless I do the blooper thing, which I will most likely do. Anyway, I think you need help. If you can't remember that I don't own Zelda soon, I'll have to sign you up for a course. Well I DON'T OWN ZELLLDDDAAA! I wish I owned Zelda, but that ain't gonna happen! And my charecters are Rose and Lance. Emmy-Chan's charecters are Rilian and Adian. Do not confuse them. Nicki and Emmy are based on people I know, and that ends the very big and pointless disclaimer.  
  
~Open to a New Light~  
  
It was a very warm afternoon the day of the wedding. Everyone from across Hyrule, and even some from Termina were there for the event. Some of the guests were Rose, Link, Nicki, Emmy, Some of the Gerudo's, and Ingo and Talon. That's only some of the many. Anju also arrived, dressed in a velvet red dress that went to her knees, with gloves and a ring of flowers around her head.  
  
Rose had arrived with Link by her side. She was wearing a navy blue dress that was decorated in the chest area with diamonds. The diamonds were in the shape of a heart, as were the little ones around the bottom of the dress. Her hair was up in a bun fashion, with golden barrettes on the sides. She was stunning as ever. This was the bride maid's dress. Rose was the Maid of Honor though, so hers was spiffed up. She hugged Lance and Malon, then went over to talk with Nicki.  
  
Malon was a stunning bride. Her dress was hand stiched by the most talented sewers in all of Hyrule. It was pure white, with little gems sewn into the cuffs of the sleeves, and the bottom of the dress. The chest area was decorated with a floral design, with frill on the top. Her veil was a tiara of white roses, and went well far back. The dress fit her well, and she looked marvelous. Her fire red hair was done with simple barrettes, but was the best it's ever looked. It complimented on the tone of her skin.  
  
Emmy and Nicki wore almost the same dress, because they were bride's maids. Emmy's was a navy blue one as well, with a heart on the chest area. She had gloves with it. It fell to her ankles, where her dress shoes were noticeable. Nicki's dress was a pale blue, with a star design instead. She had her hair in a half-ponytail fashion, held with a diamond-incrested silver clip. Both looked stunning as they entered the ranch.  
  
Nabooru was also there, with a black outfit that looked like a Bride's Maids dress. The Diamonds stuck out, as they contrasted the jet-black of the dress. She wore a crown that was silver, and she stood close to Rose most of the wedding.   
  
The gentlemen wore tuxedo's of crow-black color, with neck-ties of grey. The flowers they wore were pure-white roses. Lance was in a similar tuxedo, only he had a bow-tie that was also black, and a silver belt. Engraved in the belt buckel was the Triforce symbol. He had the biggest grin on his face that you'd ever seen.   
  
The wedding started out with the Windmill man playing Zelda's Lullaby. It was a soothing piece that settled everyone down. The Bride's Maids walked down the aisle, Rose being the Maid of Honor, and Link being the Best Man. Emmy was paired with Adian, and Nicki was paired with Rilian. Then came the lovely bride, Malon. She walked elegantly down the long red carpet, coming to a stop at the alter. Lance waited as Talon, Malon's father, gave her away. Their vowes were beautifully written, and they kissed to lock their marraige. Then came the after-party.  
  
After the wedding, the cake and refreshments were served. You could see the happy couples dancing away the day. Rose and Link held each other close to the love songs, as did Emmy to Adian, and Nicki to Rilian. Malon and Lance had their own dance, which was very romantic. Everyone rejoiced to see them so happy together.   
  
~What happened after that~  
  
Lance and Malon went on their honeymoon to a small island over seas. They came back even more in love. Lance is still working on the farm, and Malon is now singing as a part-time job. They are expecting a baby boy later this year.  
  
Rose and Link went on a long trip soon after Malon and Lance's wedding. They went to a place called Termina. In a letter that Link wrote to Lance, it says that they are engaged, and plan to come back to Hyrule sometime this month, and make the arrangments. Rose has made many friends over in Termina, such as the Gerudo Pirates, Anju and Kafei, and the Zora's welcome her too. They are very happy.  
  
Nicki and Rilian are still dating, and have moved in together in a small house in Kakariko. Nicki also teaches younger guards sword techniques, while Rilian teaches archary.  
  
Emmy and Adian are very much in love. Emmy continues to stay a Gerudo, but she plans to leave soon to join the Hyrule army ranks. Adian is one of the most honored guards at the castle, and has won many awards because of it.  
  
*And so you have my story. Even though I end it now, I hope to make a sequal that keeps it going. Or even your imagination could keep this story alive. All I can do is hope it was a good one. And I think it was. Anyway, on to dedications and such...*  
  
~Dedications~  
  
Konitsu: Can't thank you enough for letting me annoy you with my many plots for the story. You helped me come up with the rest, and let my leave flow-charts on your e-mails. Not only that, but you were very supportive. Thanks a lot!  
  
Emmy-Chan: You were so supportive, even though you didn't know a lot about Zelda. You helped me with the plot also, and lent me your charecters. Your such a kind-hearted, helpful person, and a great author too! I can only hope to get as good as you someday!  
  
The Kids I Babysit for, KJ and Ally: KJ, you were there reading my story, and making me laugh as I wrote chapters! You especially enjoyed my frozen-fish comment. That was a funny day! Ally, I thank you, even though you can't read, because your smile and goofy-ness kept me smiling and acting goofy too! I someday hope that both of you will write stories.  
  
And my Loyal Fans: I thank you soooooo much! Your all really great! You inspired me to keep it going, even when I didn't think people liked it. And I also thank you guys because you were here for all of this story, begining to end. That's impressive, if I do say so. I am excited to start working on my other stories now, because of fans like you guys. Actually, because of you guys. So I thank you, for being friends to me!  
  
My Family: They support me also. Even though my mom hasn't a clue what Zelda is, and my dad wants to publish it to Nintendo magazine, I don't think I'm -that- good yet! ^.^ But I can always hope, huh? So thanks you guys, for pushing me through!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Oh...my...goodness.... I'm done! I can't believe I'm done! I mean, it took like three months... AND IT'S DONE NOW! And I'm coming up with other stories in my head as I type. So how did you like the ending? WEDDINGS ARE SO MUCH FUN! And I thought that little things at the end was good too. I luv all you guys! Your all great. And if you want to suggest a story, you can ask me to think about writing it. I mean, I love writing, ya know? Anyway, thanks a lot, and REVIEW PLEASE? THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER, YOU COULD REVIEW!!! Thank you very much! ~Magic24  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. BLOOPERS....OH NO!

A/N: BLOOPER SPECIAL! You had better believe it! And now nobody will bother me whenI type this! CAUSE JORDAN WON'T TALK TO ME! So there. Anyway, I shall try to be funny. But me trying to be funny is like Kon-chan trying to be weird. IT JUST COMES TO US MAN! But I have a history of not funny-ness, so I hope this'll work. Anyway, I luv my stories! I'll do a blooper or two for each chapter, OK? OK! Done deal!  
  
ONCE AGAIN THE REALLY BIG DISCLAIMER THAT IS POINTLESS: LAST ONE! Hahahaha! Anyway, let's just get this over with. I do not own Zelda! And I do not own Adian and Rilian! They are Emmy-Chan's creations and I take no credit! NONE! My creations are Lance and Rose. ASK IF YA WANT TO USE THEM FOR A STORY! Pweese? Ok, here goes!  
  
~Open to a New Light.....BLOOPERS~  
  
~*Chapter One, scene 11*~  
  
Rose: Quiet, I need my consentration...  
  
*Everyone is quiet on the set as Rose tries to jump the fence*  
  
Rose: HERE GOES!  
  
Directer Hez... ME: *Sniffles* AAAAAAA *Sniffles again* AAAAAAAAA! *BIG SNIFFLE!* CCCHHOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Rose: *KA-BAM!* OWIE! OWIE OWIE OWIE!  
  
D.H.M: Oh my god... *Laughs* I'm so sorry!  
  
Rose: I need Aspirin...  
  
~*Chapter Two, scene 33*~  
  
Rose: I was just taking a walk...  
  
Lance: At night? What are you, a Gerudo wandering around because she's never seen a guy before and so she does and saves all of the Gerudo Nation?   
  
Rose: Um...   
  
D.H.M: CUT! Lance, you gave away the entire story! ACT DUMBER OR YOUR FIRED!  
  
Lance: Well sorry, but I'm tired and need sleep, and you won't give me coffee!  
  
Rose: But I'm supposed to be telling the story, not you Lance!  
  
D.H.M: You don't get coffee because it makes you hyper and you go poking people with your pitchfork!  
  
Lance: ONE TIME! Jeez, can't a guy get some slack here?  
  
~*Chapter Three, scene 57*~  
  
Rose: I w-was w-wondering w-when you w-were c-coming back...  
  
Link: You stutter a lot, is that a problem or-  
  
Rose: Or what?  
  
Link: DID FLYING MONKEYS PUT A CURSE ON YOU AND MAKE YOU TALK LIKE THAT?  
  
Rose: *Big pause* Hez?  
  
D.H.M: *Sigh* Cut...That was disturbing Link. That's why Lance doesn't get coffee, and now neither do you.   
  
Link: I'm sorry! I just got so bored with my lines. I'm all serious and stuff...  
  
Rose: And hyped up on coffee...  
  
~*Chapter Four, scene 78*~  
  
Nabooru: Let me see that horse, girl!  
  
Malon: No, you can have any other horse but this one! This one is mine!  
  
Nabooru: But I want that one!  
  
Rose: *Randomly walks onto the screen* A horse is a horse, of course!  
  
*BIG PAUSE*  
  
D.H.M: Oookay... Why did you do that?  
  
Rose: *Shrugs* I just didn't say anything for a while, so I decided I had to.  
  
Nabooru: I CAN'T WORK LIKE THIS!  
  
~*Chapter 5, scene 90*~  
  
King Zora: Let's discuss this in another room, Ruto. Thank you girls for dropping this off. Be on your way.  
  
Emmy: No problem, let's go Rose.  
  
Rose: ....WAIT! Before you go, I have something to say!  
  
King: Um...kay?  
  
Rose: *Singing* I WANNA BE BAD! YOU MAKE THAT LOOK SO GOOD! I'VE GOT THINGS ON MY MIND, I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD!  
  
D.H.M: WHAT THE HELL?  
  
Rose: Emmy said if I sang that incredibly neato song she's buy me a fairy!  
  
Emmy: *Laughing* Oh, it was all worth it!  
  
D.H.M: Wait, I'll bring Link in, and you can sing it to HIM!  
  
Rose: *Gulp* I'm quite done now, thank you very much.  
  
~*Chapter Six, scene 121*~  
  
Rose: I was wondering why Malon's pin was outside near a tree.  
  
Lance: *Pause* Do you think the tree took it from her?  
  
Rose: Lance, did you read your lines?  
  
D.H.M: CUUUUUUT!  
  
Lance: I was up late last night!  
  
Rose: It was well improvised. *Giggles*  
  
Emmy: Why does Malon have a bowser pin anyway?  
  
D.H.M: A loooong time ago she.... I really don't know.  
  
Lance: Oh well, can I take a break yet?  
  
D.H.M: Yes, but no eating my doughnuts, they are MINE!  
  
All the Others: KAY!  
  
~*Chapter Seven, scene 134*~  
  
Nicki: Linky-boy is so HOT!  
  
*Link is really standing on the other side, since he has nowhere to go.*  
  
Link: YOU THINK I'M HOT?  
  
Nicki: WHA? Link! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE FROLICKING TO THE HAPPY MASK SHOP!  
  
Link: But you think I'm hot?  
  
D.H.M: CUT! God, it's her lines! SHE MUST SAY THAT, EVEN IF SHE THINKS YOU LOOK LIKE PIG'S BUTT!  
  
Link: YOU THINK I LOOK LIKE PIG'S BUTT?  
  
Nicki: What? NO! I think your hot!  
  
Link: You think I'm hot?  
  
D.H.M and Nicki: WELL DUH!  
  
Link: Wow, I need a coffee break.  
  
D.H.M: You mean a water break?  
  
Link: Whatever.  
  
~*Chapter Eight, scene 73472934924...*~  
  
Nabooru: Rose... I have to tell you about your mother....  
  
Rose: Yes?  
  
Nabooru: She... she.... WAS WORKING MINIMUM WAGE AT AN ICE CREAM PARLOR!  
  
Rose: *GASP* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
D.H.M: DEAR GOD! CUT! What was that?  
  
Nabooru: The other lines were too sad, so I made my own up.  
  
Rose: And I'm an actress, so I reacted to the change of events.  
  
D.H.M: Fine then. Take a break, and NO EATING THE DOUGHNUTS!  
  
Everyone Else: FINE!  
  
~*Chapter Nine, scene 7923729743*~  
  
Guard: She's busy right now... with important matters, she isn't to be disturbed.   
  
Nicki: She already IS disturbed!  
  
Link: *Laughs* Ain't that the truth!  
  
*Out of nowhere, a sandbad swings down and hits Link in the face*  
  
Nicki: HOLY MOTHER OF BOB!  
  
D.H.M: *Giggles* I told you to NOT EAT MY DOUGHNUTS LINK!  
  
Link: I AM SCARRED FOR LIFE NOW!  
  
Nicki: Teach you to eat her doughnuts!  
  
~*Chapter Ten, scene 909090900*~  
  
Link: You aren't REALLY gonna hurt me, are you?  
  
Rose: We would never do such a thing!  
  
*Link is tied up like a turkey that is tied, and now here's the fun*  
  
Link: It's dang hot out here!  
  
Rose: YOU'LL BUUUURN FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!  
  
Link: What the-  
  
Emmy: *Cackling* YES, YOU SHALL BURN!  
  
D.H.M: CUT! What da heck do you people think your doing?  
  
Rose: I have to rehearse for a part I want in a "Joan of Arc" play, so I found it convenient that we were tying Link up like this...  
  
Emmy: I just thought it would be fun to join in!  
  
Link: I don't find it funny at all!  
  
~*Chapter Eleven, scene 0*~  
  
*Malon is walking down the red carpet*  
  
Malon: *RRRIIIIPPPP* OH MY GOD!  
  
Lance: Hole smoker-onies!  
  
Rose: JEEPERS!  
  
Link: OH GODDESSES!  
  
Nicki: SHE TORE HER DRESS ON THE BUM!  
  
D.H.M: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA*Pause*HAHAHAHAHCUT!  
  
Malon: OH MY! *Runs, but TRRIIIPPPP*  
  
Lance: Should I help her, since I'm supposed to get married to her?  
  
Link: Nah, she'll be fine.  
  
Rose: Malon, your underwear is pretty!  
  
Emmy: *Laughing* I SEE PARIS, I SEE FRANCE!  
  
Malon: SHUT UP!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yuppers, that's THE END! There is no more. I mean, really. I didn't write anything. NADA! SILCH! NOTHING AT ALL! I AM MUTE! Yet, I'm speaking. OH GOD, OXIMORONS! I luv those things. Well, did ya laugh? I don't think you did, since I am so odd it's not funny! AHAHAHA! Anyway, please review, and dance around shouting "IT'S OVER, NOW I DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS CRAP ANYMORE!" OK? Or you don't have to. *Laughs* WOHOO! SEQUAL...MAYBE! ~Magic24 


End file.
